Reincarnation
by Hatsuri Botosai
Summary: A year after Endless Waltz, a strange young girl shows up. What haunting past is she hiding, and what new life awaits her? complete
1. Intruder Alert!

****

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, and their Gundams.  But, I do own my original characters (Sarian, Mika, anything concerning the Delta Compound, etc.), and if you use them without my permission, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!

**Reincarnation**

**Chapter 1-**** Intruder Alert!**

On the Road; Five Miles from Safe house 

Sarian checked her watch for the fifth time that night. "1'oclock a.m.; not bad, but I could go faster," she retied her layered, dark hair at the base of her neck with the hair tie she had taken from Beya the night she had left. A few stray pieces of hair escaped, and formed a frame around her face, some falling in her eyes. Sarian resumed her running; combat boots falling heavily on the paved road, dog tags jangling against her chest that now felt hallow after five straight hours of running.

"I have to find him," Sarian murmured softly. "It's the only thing I have to live for now that Delta Compound's closed. I wonder what he looks like, if he's any different from his picture of when he was seven years old. Probably, I do; but then I did have a crew cut. Tha-" Sarian's conversation with herself was cut short by a car rounding an upcoming turn in the road. She stopped sharply, and then lunged into a patch of nearby shrubbery that stuck out of the line of woodland that lined the road. After the car had whooshed by, scattering leaves across the smooth pavement, Sarian cautiously emerged from the bushes, dusted the twigs and leaves out of her hair and off her clothes, and resumed running up the road.

"The press would have a field day if they found out about us. I can see the headlines now." Sarian gave an uneasy laugh. She knew that if she and her generation brothers and sisters were discovered, they would all be dead within an hour of discovery. And, since she was a good soldier, one of X2 generations best and most loyal, Sarian had no wish to see or be seen.

About four miles after the "Car Incident" as it was now known to her in her head, Sarian stopped running and walked into the secluded woods. She took the now near-empty water bottle her utility belt, and quenched her thirst by finishing off the water. "It's lucky I'm so close," Sarian thought as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Another half hour, and I'll finally be able to see him." Sarian found herself thinking about the boy as she ran off into the darkness. She found the houses to be growing closer together, fro one being one mile from the other, to half a mile, and then, Sarian found herself entering a suburb lined with identical looking houses. Trophy-houses, large and impressive works made and designed by company CEOs and their sons. And, as Sarian looked at them in the dark as she ran past, a little foreboding. She took out the picture of the safe house that she had gotten from the Delta Compounds computer servers records. A registered house secretly purchased by the government for purposes such as hiding weapons, intelligence, and, sometimes, people. Now, it was being used as a home for Heero Yuy and his friends. Sarian had read about them when she was researching Heero, but actually knew little about them aside from their names and their Gundams.

Sarian looked at the picture of the house and studied it carefully. Big front door, large windows everywhere, huge porch, and easy to break into if she had to; luckily it was made of brick so she would not make a sound if she accidentally hit the side walls with her foot or something. She stopped running and stood under the light of a lamppost. Sarian turned the printed out picture over and read the address:  358 Lakeside Ave. She only had to turn the next corner, walk a bit, and she would be right in front of the safe house. A churning feeling began in her gut, and Sarian tried to remember what her teachers had called it. "Sadness? No, that's not it," she muttered softly as she walked up the uncracked sidewalk and turned the corner. "Joy? Definitely not. What is it AGAIN? A good soldier never forgets important things like this!" Then, unexpectedly, Sarian stopped and gaped. She was in front of the safe house, her mission almost complete. And then, Sarian remembered what that feeling was:  nervousness.

358 Lakeside Ave., The Living Room 

Chang Wufei was almost asleep. Then, as the clock struck 2 a.m., he jumped up out of the big leather easy chair with a jolt. "I was not falling asleep," he told himself. "A good guard never falls asleep on watch."

"Oh, yes you were," came a soft voice from a nearby, dimly lit corner. Trowa Barton sat on the floor with a blanket around his thin, bony shoulders, studying for the next day's history test.

"Shut it, Trowa, like you always do. What are you doing here anyway?" Wufei sat back down in the easy chair and crossed his arms.

"Insomnia; couldn't sleep. So I thought I might use the time I wasn't using sleeping for studying. Got to keep up my G.P.A." Trowa looked back down at his book.

"Oh, yeah," Wufei said sarcastically, "that 3.1 is so great!" Trowa did not answer, as usual in his fights with Wufei late at night. He knew he was sleepy and would forget the whole thing in the morning, hopefully. He usually did.

Half an hour later, Wufei was falling asleep again. Trowa grinned as his head dropped to his chest and he began to snore. "Poor Wufei," Trowa thought, reading his textbook. "He didn't have to take up guard duty for the third night in a row." Trowa really did not understand why they had guard duty in the first place. Sure, the security system was not fully hooked up yet, but why waste energy standing guard in a house no one would break into? "It just doesn't make sense to me." It was something Trowa often thought, but never said. He stood up, took off his blanket, and walked over to the chair where Wufei was sleeping. He was about to cover him up and go back to his room when Wufei suddenly sprang up from his chair, and pulled a small handgun out of his left side pocket.

"Did you hear that?" suddenly alert, and ready for action, Wufei looked ready to serious injure any intruder.

"You keep a gun in your cargo shorts?" Trowa asked. Not expecting an answer, he said, "What? That little thump? It's probably just a rabbit in Quatre's garden again."

"No, it was bigger; person-sized, and very stealthy." Wufei crept down the short hallway, and into the kitchen. Trowa did not follow. Instead, he crept back into his corner and waited silently for Wufei to call for back up.

He didn't.

***

Sarian had crept into the neighbors yard and jumped the five-foot brick fence. She landed easily and found herself in a Japanese style garden. Near the glass French doors that led inside to a kitchen, a cherry tree was in full bloom, petals falling occasionally into the murky koi pond that was under it. A Zen garden was to the left, its rakes discarded around it. If Sarian had looked closely at it, she would have seen that someone had taken their finger and wrote:  QUARTE IS A QUEER- D.M. in the power white sand. A stone walkway led from the doors to the koi pond, a wood bench placed on the left side. About three iron lanterns were spaced evenly on the right side of the walkway. Green plants and flowers grew and bloomed beautifully everywhere.

Sarian observed the two doors. She did not want to break the glass, but she did not want to be out in the frigid spring air until morning. From her belt, Sarian took out her collection of lock picks, a special gift for her thirteenth birthday. After examining the lock on the door for a few minutes, Sarian took out the right pick that would break the lock. But before she could even touch the lock, the doors burst open, and suddenly a gun was pointed between Sarian's two green eyes.

***

Wufei had listened to the movements of whoever was in the garden. He heard them try to open the door but find it locked, and how there was the sound of Velcro coming apart and then a metallic sound; a gun Wufei thought. He crept over to the door and silently unlocked it. The, Wufei had opened the doors together and pointed his gun at whoever was intruding.

What Wufei saw was not what he expected. He had expected a big, burly man with a ski mask on wearing black. Instead, he saw a girl. A very tall, muscular girl whose hair that went from shades of dark brown to light blond was tied back in a pony tail, green eyes glowing through wisps of hair that had escaped capture. Immediately, the girl had sprung back about five feet and sank into a back stance. In one swift motion, she too took out a gun from the heavy-looking belt around her slim waist, and pointed it at Wufei's head.

"You must be Chang Wufei," she said in a monotone. Wufei was strongly reminded of Heero.

_What's with this girl? _Wufei thought. "Yeah, I am. And who are you? What's the meaning of this intrusion?"

"I'm Sarian, and my business is my own," _Good, give a little; hold back a lot,_ thought Sarian.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to break into this house. Leave, now!" Wufei tightened his grip on his gun. He had to be ready for anything this "Sarian" had up her sleeves.

"No, I'm not leaving until I have what I came for." _Be ready, he's an expert in martial arts,_ Sarian remembered.

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice," Wufei took off the safety on his gun and pointed it at Sarian's heart. He was not really going to shoot her, in his experience most people decided to back off; give up.

Sarian was not even fazed. She was used to having guns in her face. Then, in a quick sudden movement, Sarian lunged forward, and kicked the gun out of Wufei's outstretched hand. It landed in the Zen garden, smearing the "A" in "Quarte". "Childs play," she remarked. 

Then, footsteps were heard, running into the kitchen. Sarian put her gun away, and looked to see who was coming. Wufei took advantage of this distraction, spun around to Sarian's back, and put her into a tight headlock.

"Wufei, what are you doing?" Duo Maxwell ran into the garden, wearing only blue pajama pants decorated with bright yellow colored pineapples and multi-colored hula girls, long hair undone and falling down his back. Behind him stood Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, and off to the side was Trowa Barton.

"Let the girl go! There should be peace in this house! Peace!" shouted Quatre, very funny-looking in his monogrammed, satin pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

"Go shit yourself!" yawned Do as he pushed the boy into the koi pond. Quatre squealed in indignation and ran back into the house, dripping wet.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked, pointing at Sarian.

Now, Wufei had been pushing in on Sarian's windpipe, and, even with her training, she could not withstand that type of block on her repertory system. She rolled her eyes up to Heero's face. _ I was right, he does look different,_ she thought, her mind slowly going blank, unconsciousness beckoning.

"I was looking (gasp) for (gasp) you," Sarian's last word was a sigh as she fell limp in Wufei's arms.

" You've killed her!" Duo cried. He rushed over to Sarian as Wufei laid her on the walkway. "And she was a pretty one!"

"Look at this," Trowa moved over to Duo's left side and lifted up Sarian's dog tags. The boys crowded around her body.

"X212S, Sarian, A Group, Delta Compound, AB Blood Type," read Wufei. "And she's not dead, just unconscious dumbass."

"Lets get her into the house!" Duo said, lifting up Sarian in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest.

"Where will we put her?" Heero asked straightening his T-shirt over his Joe Boxers.

"She can sleep with me." Duo said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, up on the third floor," supplied Trowa, "with Wufei."

"Uh, uh, no way!" Wufei protested. "I'm not sharing with that baka!" 

Heero rounded on him. "You want a baby Duo running around the house?"

Wufei sighed heavily, "Alright."

"That's what I thought," said Heero as they all walked into the house.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hey, yal!  Hatsuri here!  Hope you liked my first chapter.  But, be warned, this is my first fic, and I've only seen a couple episodes and Endless Waltz.  But, don't worry, Duo will not get his hair chopped off anytime soon, and Heero will not turn into a stand-up comedian.  This is thanks to my friend, and co-author, dark-angel-yuna.  

DAY: Hay!  I chopped off Duo's hair!  *shocked gasps from Duo fan-girls*  Eeep!  Don't kill me!  It's growing back!  Honest it is!

Botosai: Hey, this is my fic! Get out! *pushes DAY into whirlpool* Anyway, just for your info, the guys are seventeen now, and it's a year after Endless Waltz.  Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated:  good and bad.  I'm not a sensitive artist on the banks of the Seine. *****looks at DAY twirling around in whirlpool* Well, see yah in chapter two! DAY, you weirdo!

DAY:  *yelling while trying not to drown* Wait! Aren't you going to help me?  *no response* No?  *squeals* Duo!  Kurama!  SAVE ME!


	2. A History Lesson

Chapter 2- A History Lesson 

****

Water, it is all around you. It is not warm, but not cold either. It was very cold when you first got in, but you got used to it. You are kneeling, your right ankle attached to the bottom by a lock and chain, eyes closed, serene. Then, your body starts to struggle with the exercise. Your lungs burn, you want to open your mouth and breathe, but you cannot. You try to escape, but the chain holds you down. You open your eyes and see your group mates trying to open the lock and set you free but their attempts fail. Then, there is a muffled buzz, and you are released from your chain. As your head breaks the surface of the water, the Instructor yells and curses out the entire Group because you struggled. As you breathe again, you and your group glare at the Instructor, hating him to the core.

Sarian awoke with a jolt. She had not had that dream for a long time. She raised her arm to her head, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, you're awake," muttered a disgruntled looking Wufei, wearing a bright green and purple school uniform. "I had to stay here and watch you sleep all day. Thanks to you, I missed a history test and the start of an English project. I'm behind now!"

Sarian slowly sat up and became aware of her surroundings. She was in a bed, a queen-sized bed that was to the right of a big window overlooking the front lawn. A wardrobe stood to the right of the bed, a light oak color that matched the dresser by the door. The door to the closet was on the wall opposite the wardrobe. The bedspread was a pale blue color, and the sheets were different colors, varying from green to blue stripes on a white background. It was obvious no one had ever lived in here as the white walls were unmarked by the tiny holes caused by pushing pins into the wall to hold posters. Wufei sat upright in a wooden chair with his arms crossed by the door, eyes questioning the girl facing him.

"How long was I asleep?" Sarian swung her legs over the side of the bed, and noticed someone had removed her combat boots and utility belt.

"About fourteen hours. It's almost four in the afternoon," Wufei sifted a bit in his chair. "The others will be home from school soon." He peered at her closely, "How long and how far did you travel to get here?"

Sarian did not look at him, "About three days and eighty miles. I didn't eat or sleep at all."

"Hmph," Wufei sat straight up again. He was not about to start a conversation with this girl.

Turned out he did not have to. A few minutes later, Duo burst through the door wearing an identical outfit to Wufei's.

"You're awake!" Duo jumped onto the bed and sat down next to Sarian. "So, how was your day?"

"She slept through all of it," Wufei replied. "Just woke up."

"Must have been really tired," Duo gave Sarian a huge grin.

"She hadn't slept for seventy-two hours." Wufei stood up and went to lean on the wardrobe.

"Will you let her answer hr own questions?" Duo snapped. He turned to Sarian, "Are you hungry?"

***

Sarian sat at the kitchen table. Quatre was cooking something on the stovetop. He turned around and put a pan onto a hot pad on the table.

"Voila! Macaroni and cheese de Quatre!"

As he turned away, Duo (who was sitting next to Sarian) leaned over and whispered, "Watch out, Quatre's cooking is horrible. We used to brownies he made one time for paving the garden." He watched Sarian to see what her reaction to that bit of humor would be:  nothing. Duo then took a deep breath and shouted, "Hey, everybody! Dinner!"

One by one, all the house's occupants took their places at the table. To Sarian's left it went Trowa, Heero, Heero's girlfriend Relena Peacecraft who had come home from school with him, Quatre, Fa Mika (a tall Chinese girl who lived in the house with the boys), Wufei, and then Duo. Everyone took equal shares of the macaroni and cheese, and began conversing with each other, with the exception of Trowa and Sarian. Wufei was arguing with Duo as to whether or not the dinner was edible, Quatre and Mika were talking about why the roses and tulips had not come up in the front garden yet, and Relena was talking to Heero intensely about a subject that interested her:  Sarian.

"Who is that girl anyway? Where did you guys find her? Heero, don't chew with your mouth open! Why is she here? Where is she from?" Relena rambled on even with Heero trying to answer her.

Duo turned to Sarian, "What a relationship! It's amazing she even knows his first name! HA HA HA!"

"Take that back Duo Maxwell!" Relena leaned across the table and smacked Duo across the face. She sat down again, pushed her plate away from her, and folded her arms. "So, who are you?"

Sarian looked at the tall blonde, "You really want to know?"

"Yes," Wufei said. "We all do. If you're going to stay with us, you have to tell us."

"Alright," Sarian thought a bit, and then said, "I was born on September seventeenth into the X2 generation at the Delta Compound for Military Training. My father was X123H, or "Helix" as he was otherwise known. My mother was a fifteen-year-old prostitute named Theresa Mercedes. I was born, bred, and genetically engineered to be the perfect soldier. My training started at the age of three. I was trained in combat and field tactics, languages (we had to be fluent in nine), water skills, and weapons. I was named Captain of my group of ten other X2 when I was five. When I was ten, I was granted the freedom to choose. Up until that point, everything we did or looked like was standard, everyone was the same. But, when I was ten, I got to choose what specialty training I wanted (I chose espionage), how I wore my hair, what type of uniform I wore and when, everything was my choice. I even was assigned my own barracks, and got to choose my classes for the first time. From then, until recently, my memories have blended together. It was very easy to get bored. My training ended three weeks ago when the government pulled Delta Compound's funding. Everyone left except for the X1 and X2 generations; we didn't want to leave the only home we'd ever known. After two weeks, on Tuesday, I decided to leave and look for Heero. I had hacked into the Compound's computer server, and found out all about him. He became an obsession with me in my dull life at the compound, sort of a life's pursuit. I thought that, as another soldier, he'd help me out for a few weeks until I could go out on my own. Any questions?" Sarian looked around the room. Everyone's faces were in complete shock. Relena looked at her as if she was a snake, ready to strike at any given moment.

"How did you already know all our names?" Wufei asked staring at his food.

"There were bits and pieces about you in the files I read," Sarian was getting that churning feeling again.

"What do you mean by you were genetically engineered?" Duo gave her a confused look that any other girl would have found amazingly cute.

"They went in and messed around with her DNA when she was still in her mother's womb.  Maxwell, get a damn clue," Wufei growled.

"What I want to know," said a female voice from the hallway leading to the livingroom " is why you guys never mentioned Sarian at all to me today. I am one of your legal guardians after all."

"Hey, Sally!" Duo cried. "Wassup?"

"I came to check up on you guys," Sally Po stepped into the kitchen and placed two brown bags on the counter by the stove. "And, brought you dinner, but you guys look full from Quatre's cooking. Maybe I'll just take this home with me."

"No!" Duo leapt up form his chair. "In the name of all that is holy, no!" He ran over to the counter, grabbed the bags, turned around, and placed them on the table. Duo looked into the bags, "Spicy egg rolls!!!!" Giving furtive glances around the room, Duo grabbed both bags, darted past Sally, and was heard running up the stairs.

"What a glutton," Heero remarked. "It's amazing he doesn't explode."

"Relena," Sally Po was suddenly serious. "You'll have to inform your brother he has another ward to watch after and pay for."

Relena stood up from her chair so abruptly it fell over, "I don't think that, Sarian is it, is worthy of that honor. My brother, after all, is one of the most prominent political officials in the galaxy."

_It's time I used Relena's affection for me to my advantage_, Heero thought. He stood up and put his arms around Relena. As he turned her to face him, he said, "Oh, Relena, don't tell me your jealous of Miss Sarian. Are you?" Hero leaned and kissed Relena on the lips. "I mean, she certainty can't wear that all the time." He gestured to Sarian's uniform that she'd been wearing constantly: camo pants and a white T-shirt with her number on it. "I would have suggested you take he shopping tomorrow as it's Saturday, but you don't want that…"

Relena looked Sarian up and down. "She does need it. Come on, Heero, we can discuss this more in depth in your room." She grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the room as Duo was coming in licking his fingers. He crumpled the two now empty bags and threw them away in the wastebasket.

"Maxwell, how did you eat all that that fast? Do you just absorb it? Digest it externally?" Wufei said.

"What now?" Duo looked confused.

"Forget it! I'm going to my floor." Wufei walked away, then turned around. "No wait, it's not mine anymore. I have to share with a woman." He stormed out of the kitchen.

"I could help Relena with your clothes!" Mika said happily. "Sally, you should come too! Oh my gosh, come on, Quatre! Let's go join Heero and Relena!"

"God, she's annoying," Trowa muttered as Mika and Quatre left the kitchen. "I'm going down to the workout room."

"Well," Sally was all business again, "I'll have to contact the school and have it arranged that you'll start classes there on Monday."

Sarian stood up and wiped her hands on her pants, "I wasn't planning on staying. I just wanted a roof over my head until I could find a home; a place for myself.'

"But," Duo said as he put his arm around her shoulders, "you do now, don't you?"

***

"I do," said Sarian as she got into her bed that night, "don't I?"

She curled up into a ball and tucked the soft bedspread around her, "It's nice belonging somewhere, really." She had not slept that good in days.

AUTOR'S NOTE—I would just like to take this time to say that Chang Wufei is a very evil, depressing young man. *dodges tomatoes thrown by all the Wufei fans* Hey, I'm an American, And I can say what I want! *gets spattered with a tomato in the face* Anyway, if y'all are worried about what happened to DAY, don't worry.  She escaped from the whirlpool (eventually) with the help of her fav Yu-Yu Hakusho character, Kurama. You foxy boy, you!

But, don't think that just because I say that Wufei's evil doesn't mean I don't like him.  He has a fantastic personality when you get past all the sexism.  

Also, my girl, DAY, has a new fic out.  It's a Yu-Yu Hakusho fic, but I can't remember the title.  The plot has something to do with an OC named Sayuri and her relationship with Karasu.  Whatever, I'm down.   I've read it (and reviewed it), and it looks promising.

Remember, reviews are appreciated.  Love yal!!!  Konichiwa!    


	3. A Day with the Girls

Chapter 3- A Day With The Girls

****

_It's late at night. You are supposed to be asleep, but insomnia has gripped you again. You are buzzing with pride. Earlier that day you were named Captain of your newly formed group. Grinning a bit, you turn over, and see what you hoped was a dream:  a burly boy, X205W, "Wex", crying, sitting up in his cot._

_"I can't take it anymore." He says to you when he notices you are watching him. "I'm so sick of living like this."_

_"W-what do you mean Wex?" you sit up and dangle your legs over the side of your bed._

_"I'm tired of living in this torture chamber!" you notice he has a gun in his hand, and become aware of his intentions._

_"Wex, please think this through!" you say urgently._

_"I have," he is shaking now. He raises the gun to his head. "I'm sorry, Cap." _

_"Wex, no!' you shout, but it does no good._

_Everyone in the room wakes up as the shot rings in the air. Wex's body falls onto his bed, the gun clatters on the tile floor. Pain and guilt courses through your body as Wex's blood blooms like flowers on the crisp white sheets._

Sarian woke up with a jolt. She was shaking, and covered in cold sweat. "It was just a dream," she told herself. "A dream of the past." She got out of bed and did not even bother to grab at least her underwear (she had slept in the nude) before going down the hall to the bathroom.

"Put some clothes on!" Wufei shouted at her before shutting his door shut.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a naked girl before?" Sarian yelled back. Being naked around guys was not new for her. Back at the Delta Compound, there had been one bathroom for each group, and everyone had used it at once.

The third floor bathroom was at the end of the hall. Sarian opened the door, stepped inside, and locked the door. Almost immediately after, there was the sound of someone running up the stairs.

"I heard the words "naked" and "girl" used in the same sentence," it was Duo.

"She's in the bathroom with the door locked." Wufei answered.

Sarian stopped listening after Duo gave a whine of protest. After a quick shower, Sarian had a hard time finding a towel.

_Wufei' s so disorganized in here, _Sarian thought as she moved aside a six-pack of deodorant. _And apparently has a bad B.O. problem. _Eventually, Sarian did find a towel under a heap of tissue boxes. After unlocking the door, and checking to see if Duo was still out there waiting to sneak a peek, Sarian walked back into her room and shut the door.

"So, finally got out of the shower, did you?"  Mika was sitting on Sarian's bed (which had been made when she was in the shower). A pile of folded clothes, underwear, sandals, and hair accessories sat next to her. "Relena and I decided that you couldn't go shopping in your uniform. So, since we're, like, the same sizes, you'll borrow my clothes for today, or whenever, until you get your own. Now, let's get started."

Sarian had been pulling on the underwear, which was considerably smaller than what she was used to, and was now working on the jeans. "With what?" she exclaimed. Mika had already helped her enough with the clothes.

"With your hair, silly!" Mika giggled. "Now, the straight layered look is in, but, let's face it, you can't wear it like that all the time."

"Why not?" Sarian asked as she tried on the sandals, which fitted perfectly.

"Because it will bore people. Boys especially." Mika giggled some more as she sat Sarian down on the bed and began to twist her hair into rolled cornrows.

"What do I care?" Sarian said exasperated.

"Ah, I know you don't mean that," Mika replied. "In fact, I saw Duo giving you a few hard looks last night during dinner."

"Please, he has better things on his mind."

"I don't know. He is a seventeen-year-old guy with raging hormones. You know what I'm talking about." Mika elbowed Sarian suggestively in the back.

"Don't remind me," Sarian sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Sarian wanted to change the subject. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm an orphan. My parents were military officials who died in battle when I was five. I lived with relatives until they all died. I move here with the guys last year, after the final battle before the peace." Mika was silent until she said, "What did you do all day back at the Compound?"

Sarian thought a little bit, "Drills mostly. I had classes to, Human Relations, Language, Worldly Appearance, etc. I worked out a lot to keep my body in the shape it needed to be. Occasionally Day, my adoptive father since my biological dad wanted nothing to do with me, helped my with my training. Once we played a weird game called chess that the general let me have." Sarian smiled at that memory.

"Sounds like a prison," Mika remarked.

"You get used to it. It became dull for me after I turned fifteen."

"Hmm," Mika hummed. "There, you're done! Just let me put on some eye makeup. Damn, you have good skin!"

Sarian stood up and looked in the mirror that hung over the bureau. She looked good, but she did not look like herself. Her hair was rolled into rows all around her head, and all this ended with spiky feathers of hair. Her eyes glistened with glitter and sparkly eyeliner. Mika had put tiny hair clips at the ends of the rows and rhinestone-studded hairpins held the rows tight on her head.

"The guys will freak!" Mika giggled.

_They certainly will, _Sarian thought.

***

"Mika! What have you done to Sarian?!?" Duo exclaimed as he leapt out of the big easy chair in the living room. "She's gorgeous!"

"She wasn't before?" Trowa countered from his corner.

"Well, she was but…is she wearing the top I gave you for your birthday?" Duo asked Mika.

"Relena, what time's Sally getting here?" Mika asked quickly.

"Should be any minute," she answered from the couch where she was snuggling with Heero. Actually, she was snuggling and Heero was trying to make a bid for freedom.

"Well, (cough) since you haven't seen al of the house yet," Trowa asked nervously, "maybe I could give you a quick tour?"

Desperate to be out of the room, Sarian said yes.

***

They started on the second floor as Sarian already knew where everything was on the third floor, including the woman-hating baka. Trowa told Sarian where each of the guys' rooms were, even juicy tid bits about each one.

"Okay, on the far right is Quatre's room. This area is to be avoided at all costs if you have allergies. The flowers in there are toxic. Duo's room is right next to Quatre's. Never go in there unless you're (cough) looking for a good time. Heero's room is across from Duo's. You don't have anything to fear in there. The only things in there are his bed and his clothes. Mika's room is to the left of Heero's. Since you're a girl, you have nothing to fear. But if you're a guy…let's just say Duo went in there one day and came back out with his hair in tight cornrows. A small closet's by Duo's room, and the bathroom is across from the closet." As Trowa had been saying this, he had been gesturing with his hand, showing Sarian where everything was.

"This floor's so crowded. Why don't some more people live upstairs?" Sarian wondered aloud.

"You've been in the bathroom on the third floor, haven't you?"

"Yeah…"

"I rest my case."

Next, Trowa showed Sarian the basement, as she had already seen all of the ground floor. As it turned out, this was the floor Sarian would grow to love. Most of the basement was a workout center. Weights ranging from five to fifty pounds lay on racks, and a punching bag hung in the corner. The floor and one sidewall were covered in an inch thick pad.

"I love this room. What's over there?" Sarian asked, pointing at two wooden doors.

"Well," Trowa said, shifting, "the left one leads to a bathroom, and the right one's my room."

"You live in the basement?" Sarian laughed.

"Yeah, want to have a look?" Trowa asked nervously.

"Sure," Sarian answered curiously. It's not everyday you meet a guy who lives in the basement of a mansion.

Trowa opened the door to his room, and tuned on the light. "I'm sorry it's not its cleanest."

Sarian did not think anything of it. There were some clothes, and a few magazines on the floor, but the bed was made and the drawers on everything shut with nothing hanging out.

"Awesome," Sarian said as she unconsciously sat down on the bed, taking in the sights.  The room was furnished just the same as Sarian's:  wardrobe, bureau with hanging mirror, closet.  Posters of popular rock groups hung on the walls, and Sarian was interested in them.  She'd never seen, or even heard, rock performed.

"It's a bit more than what I'm used to," Trowa said, sitting down beside her.

"I think it's wonderful," Sarian lay back with her hands on her stomach and immediately regretted it; those hairpins hurt.  She did not get up though.

"I think you're wonderful too," Trowa said softly.

Before Sarian could fully process this in her brain, there was a hung bang from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Trowa exclaimed, throwing open the door (When did he close that? thought Sarian) and running up the stairs with Sarian at his heels.

They ran sown the hallway past the living room and into the kitchen. The was a fountain spouting from the faucet by the sink.  Duo was crouching under the table, screeching, "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" The soccer ball by him suggested otherwise.

Relena and Mika had discovered an umbrella, and were hovering under it. "Get under here!" Mika yelled, grabbing Sarian's arm and yanking her under the umbrella, "you'll ruin your hair!" Sarian looked out the French doors and saw that Wufei and Quatre had taken refuge in the garden.  As Quatre was wearing an apron over his clothes, Sarian concluded that he had been doing the dishes.

Heero nonchalantly walked into the kitchen from the living room.  Taking one look at the fountain of water, he walked over to the sink, and turned the tap off.

"Mission accomplished," Sarian heard him mutter as he walked back into the living room. Then, "Hi, Sally."

"Hide me!  Hide me!" Duo yelled as Sally Po walked into the room, water soaking into her clogs. 

"Duo!" Sally sighed, exasperated. 

"Sally, I can explain," Duo said as he crawled out from under the table. " I was just . . . "

"Duo, I don't care!" Sally said, cutting him off. "All I want is for this mess to be cleaned up and the faucet fixed by the time we get home!  Understood?"

"Yes m'am," Duo sadly answered, hanging his head.

"Good," then, Sally turned to the girls and smiled. "Come on! Let's go have some fun!"

As they walked out of the house towards Sally's car (a bright red convertible with the top down), there was the crash of a breaking plate.

"Duo!" came Quatre's frightened voice. "Sally'll kill you!"

"Hmm," Sally muttered as Sarian got into the back seat with Mika and Relena took the front.  She walked back up to the house, opened the door and yelled, "Hey, Duo! As you're cleaning up anyway, why don't you clean all the bathrooms as well? And make sure to get Sarian and Wufei's! It's horrible up there.  Don't want Miss Sarian dying of intoxication!"

As Duo gave his second whine for the second time that day, the girls drove away, laughing their heads off.

***

The first store they went to was a trendy clothes store called "Cipher's Pick". There, Sally bought Sarian two hundred seventy and six dollars and fifty-three cents worth of jeans, shirts, two belts, and some new underwear.  The jeans were low cut and tighter than what Sarian was used to.  The shirts were better.  Sarian liked the bright colors and witty sayings, but they were short and a little too revealing in the chest area for Sarian's liking.

"You'll look good in them," Mika reassured her.  "You got to flaunt what you've got!" Sarian was not too sure about that.

Next, they went to Dulworth's, which was a store that sold uniforms for local schools.  Mika and Relena had stayed in the car to listen to the radio.  Sarian had soon found out why.  The store was rightly called Dulworth's because it was so dull. No one had been in the store when Sarian and Sally had entered, the salesgirl was sleeping at the register, and no music was playing over the speakers.

Sally had navigated through the store quickly; she seemed to know where she was going.  Sally stopped at a rack that held bright green and purple uniforms.

"What's the name of the school I'll be going to?" Sarian asked.

"Atherton-Wexel Academy," Sally said as she looked through the rack. "Here we are!" She held up a uniform that consisted of a long-sleeved green shirt under a purple vest that was lined with green and the school crest on the left side of the chest, and a green/purple plaid skirt.  Sarian was disgusted.

"It does look bad on the hanger, I'll admit," Sally said as she handed the outfit to Sarian. "But it looks better with the beret, jacket, and knee-socks."

"I hope so," Sarian thought as Sally found a beret and jammed it onto the teenager's head.

"I can't wait to see what you look like in the Academy uniform!" Sally said excitedly as they paid for five sets of the uniform, a jacket, a beret, and a pack of socks.

_I can,_ thought Sarian as they left the store.

Most of the rest of the day went by quickly.  Lunch at a fancy restaurant; shoe shopping (Sarian got three pairs:  sandals, tennis shoes, and dress shoes for school), and a shop that sold almost every type of beauty aide and accessory imaginable.  Mika and Relena had gone into frenzy here.  They kept running back to each other, saying things like, "How about this color?" "Does this match my dress?" "Would this look good standing next to him?"

"What's going on?" Sarian asked Sally curiously.

"You'll find out soon," Sally said with a smile. "Look at these pretty earrings." They were pretty:  rhinestone diamonds in a diamond shape, falling from a large diamond stud.

Sarian got those earrings, and a matching necklace and bracelet, hair accessories, a hairbrush and some make-up.  Relena had complemented Sarian on her choice of eye shadow, but the truth was she had just chosen the first assortment she saw.

"We have to take her to the Garden of Eden!" squealed Mika as they got into Sally's car, and so they did.

The Garden of Eden turned out to be a fancy boutique, specializing in formal gowns.  You actually did not see any on the racks. There were just doors spaced along the back wall, and couches, chairs, and tables were clustered here and there.  As they entered, a perky salesgirl set upon the group of women.

"Good afternoon!  Welcome to the Garden of Eden!  What can I do for you?"

Sally stepped forward with Sarian in tow, "This is Sarian.  She needs a gown for the Cherry Blossom Spring Ball at Atherton-Wexel Academy.  We need the dress today."

The salesgirl looked Sarian up and down, "We have a few dresses that will work for you. Keesha!" A skinny girl rushed over holding a pencil and a pad of paper. "Get dress 107, dress 436, dresses 105 through 112 and dress 36. NOW!"  The girl scurried off to somewhere in the store's innards. The salesgirl smiled, "Come with me, ladies."  She sat them on a couch as eleven models came out of the nearest door.  The models all wore different dresses, but about six were either blue or green.

"Take your pick," the salesgirl smiled a toothy grin.

Sarian looked at each of the ten dresses.  Then, pointing at model number seven, said, "I want that one," It was a crystal blue dress with a green undertone.  It looked like a thin-strapped kimono, tied to the side, and decorated in a dragon pattern with tiny, aqua-colored seed beads.

"Beautiful! Your girl has good taste." The salesgirl smiled big. "We've sold seven of this type of dress this month!"

"None to anyone attending the Cherry Blossom Spring ball?" Relena asked seriously.

"No, m'am.  We register every dress we sell and to where the ladies will wear it.  I wouldn't have brought it out otherwise. Now, Miss, please come here."  She gestured to Sarian who, following orders, stood up and walked over to where the salesgirl was. "Ann, Michelle, Brianna; measurements!"  Three women suddenly surrounded Sarian and measured her top to bottom.

After conferring, Michelle said, "She's a size eight."

The sales girl nodded and the models left. "Get a size eight dress. Number 107!" She barked to the retreating assistants. "Now, the dress comes with matching shoes. Do you want these?" she smiled at Sarian. "What is your shoe size?" 

"Eight," Sarian responded.

"Fabulous. Now, do you have someone coming by to pick up the dress?"

"Yes, a boy called Heero Yuy will be here in less than an hour," Relena supplied, pulling her mobile phone out of her purse.  They all stood and walked toward the entrance.

"Thank you for shopping at the Garden of Eden!" the saleslady called as they exited.

"Your brother is going to have a heart attack when he sees today's bill." Sally said to Relena as she started her car.

"Maybe we should give him something to drink before he gets it!" Relena laughed.

They arrived back at the house just as Heero was pulling out of the driveway in a black car.  Through the window, Sarian saw that he looked annoyed and angry.  The girls unpacked the bulging trunk of the car, and took their purchases up to Sarian's room.  When Sally had left to check up on Duo's mess, Mika and Relena helped Sarian put away all he new things.  After all that, Mika and Relena went down to Mika's room to look at her dress for the ball, and Sarian collapsed on her bed and felt more tired than she had felt for a long time.

"It's not so bad," she thought as she drifted off to sleep, "being normal."

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Alright, my third chapter of my first fic.  DAY said keeping up on all of this might be hard for me with my absent mindedness, but I'm finding all this easy.  I just get to talk to yal, something I usually don't do much of. 

You'll notice the conflicting ideas about fashion between Sarian and Mika.  I took this from real life, DAY's ideas versus mine.  DAY is like Sarian.  She really doesn't go all out in her dress, but when she does (she'll never agree with me on this one) she looks really cute.  She does, however, let me put make-up on her face. But I think that's because she likes to humor me.  I'm exactly like Mika.  On the average day, you might find me reading "Seventeen" or "Cosmo Girl".  But, during the summer when I'm not going anywhere, an old T-shirt and a pair of sports shorts suit me just fine, especially in the heat.  I do compromise my hair too by putting it up in a ponytail instead of leaving it down.  But I'm babbling on now.

I might not upload as often now because I'm preparing to go to Japan, as well as studying my (horrible) Japanese.  So far, I only know how to swear, and respond to invites at nightclubs.  My group leader will be thrilled (not).

Review!  Sayonara! Ja! Mata!          


	4. Sarian's Ninjas

Chapter 4 – Sarian's Ninjas

****

You stand at the head of your group for morning role call.  Instead of the usual calling out of group letters and calling back, "Present!" the head of Delta Compound, General McCarthy, stands before the groups.

_"Last night, X213H of C group escaped the grounds.  He had a loaded handgun and food he had stolen from the kitchens.  He killed three guards and destroyed half a barracks block with a hand grenade before scaling the perimeter wall, landing, and running into the surrounding woods," he announced calmly, but you could plainly see the anger in his eyes.  "C group captain X235L!"_

_"Yes, sir!"  The tall seven year old saluted the general._

_"You allowed one of your men to escape!  Explain!"_

_"With all due respect, sir," the boy wasn't fazed by being yelled at by the general, "he left in the middle of he night when the rest of us were asleep.  We had no idea . . ."_

_"You should have!  You and your group are a disgrace to this compound!"  The general spits out the last word.  "Terminate them!  The rest may be rebellious!"_

_"General, please!" X235L shouts, but it does no good._

_You watch in horror as the entire group jumps suddenly.  Then, one by one, they fall to their knees, gagging and clutching at their throats.  Falling to the ground, the group starts twitching, eyes rolling into the back of their heads._

_Raising his head, X235L raises his fist and shouts, "Go to hell, you bastards!  Long live the people's revolution!"_

_In one swift movement, general takes out his pistol, unlocks the safety, and shoots the boy in the head._

_"Let this be a lesson," General McCarthy shouts, "to all of you!  Group A!  Remove the bodies and take them to the mortuary."_

Sarian bolted up from the couch in the living room, breathing heavily.

"Why am I tortured by these dreams?" Sarian thought, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  It was the middle of the afternoon on Sunday.  She had been watching an anime (she had never known exactly what it was) with Heero when she had fallen asleep.  Now, Heero was gone, and the TV was off.

Duo walked in and sat down on the couch next to Sarian's head.  "You sure sleep a lot," he said, smiling once again.

"I need at least ten hours of sleep a day.  It's one of the cons to being a genetically engineered soldier, you have to reboot longer without Manna."

"What's that?" Duo asked.

"Medicine.  Without it, I have to be careful about what I do." Sarian got up from the couch and started towards the hallway.

"Where're you going?"  Duo looked at her expectantly.

"My room."  She walked out.

"I'll join you!"  Duo got up and followed Sarian to the stairs.

Luckily, Sarian was spared.  "Duo!  Get in here!" Wufei called from the kitchen.  Duo walked in the now repaired kitchen, and Sarian followed.  Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre were seated around the table.  In the middle of the table there was a circular disk with an arrow that could move around on its fixed point in the center.  It was split into sections like a pie, and these sections were different colors and had different chores written in them with permanent marker: The Chore Wheel.  Duo and Sarian sat down in two empty seats.

"Okay," Heero was presiding. "As you all know, the Cherry Blossom Spring Ball is in two weeks, and we all need dates or Sally will murder us. I'm taking Relena *grimace*, and Quatre's taking Mika. Now, Sarian needs a date."

"I'll do it!" Duo cried.

"No, Duo," Wufei said grumpily. "We need you to take her to a dance, not a hotel room!" Duo's face fell, and he glared at Wufei.

"Now, then," Heero glared at both of them, "I've come up with a rational and fair way to do this. Every free man will pick a chore to be. Whichever chore the arrow lands on, that man will take Sarian to the dance."

"Doesn't Sarian have a choice in this matter?" Trowa asked. "It's her date after all."

"I really don't care," Sarian said as she tied back her hair with a tie.

"Hey, Maxwell," Wufei grinned.  "You can be 'Take Out the Trash'!"

Duo smiled at Wufei, "Sure! And you can be 'Scrub the Toilets!"

"Men, please!" Heero was getting exasperated. "Duo, you're 'Dust the Living Room', Wufei, you're 'Take Out the Trash', and Trowa, you're 'Water the Garden'".  They all sighed heavily.  As Heero spun the arrow, Sarian looked at everyone's faces.  Heero looked bored with his arms crossed, Quatre looked expectant and excited, Wufei looked ready to mutilate the wheel if it landed on his chore, Duo was watching the wheel nervously, and Trowa seemed calm, but Sarian could tell he was more nervous than Duo.

The arrow slowed down.  Time even seemed to slow down as the arrow went slower and slower.  Everyone, even Wufei, leaned in expectantly as the arrow stopped.

"Water the Plants!"  Heero announced.  "Congrats, Trowa, you're taking Miss Sarian here to the dance.  Let's get rid of this," he took the Chore Wheel, and tossed it into the open pantry door. "Glad that's over.  Who's hungry?"

"I'm going to my room," Sarian excused herself.

"I'll go with you," Trowa followed her out of the kitchen, and up the flights of stairs to her room.

Sarian went to the wardrobe, and took her utility belt from the hook on the door.  She sat down on the bed, and Trowa followed suit.

_I better do this formally, _Trowa thought. "Sarian, will you go to the Ball with me?"

Sarian fingered the pouches and holsters for various objects on her belt.  She had removed the gun, and placed it in the drawer of the nightstand by her bed.  The water bottle with its Delta Compound label was now in a cupboard in the kitchen.  Now, only a bottle of Manna, a knife, the pouch of lock picks, and a thick leather pouch remained. "Look at this belt, Trowa," Sarian said. "I got that knife when I was five and named Captain of my group.  The lock picks were a gift from my Guardian, Day, for my thirteenth birthday.  And these," Sarian took the thick leather pouch off of the belt, ", were an anonymous gift for my sixteenth birthday.  I never found out who gave them to me."

"What are they?" Trowa asked, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Throwing stars," Sarian said as she gingerly took them out of their pouch.  They gleamed ferociously in the light through Sarian's window.  The five stars were polished silver with sharpened blades. "I had one year to perfect their use, and I did.  Why do you think I showed these things to you Trowa?"

Trowa moved a bit closer, "I think that you're looking for a person to understand you, someone you can relate to and, by doing so, you won't be lonely anymore.  You'll finally find that missing piece of your soul, and be whole again."

Sarian looked at him; he had read her completely. "It's just that, I'm starting a whole new life.  New people, clothes, school. . . a new home."  She looked away, and then back to Trowa's understanding face. "Military drills, training, and tactics were my life.  It's what it was centered upon, and it hasn't left me yet."  She fingered her ninja stars.

"You do speak with a monotone, kind of like Heero,"

"We had emotion stamped out of us when we were young,"

"But, you smile when Duo and Wufei fight.  You laughed with Sally, Mika, and Relena yesterday."  Trowa looked at her with a confused face.

"I had training in faked emotion. It was part of becoming a perfect spy. I was four when they stamped emotion out of me.  I can't remember what it feels like to be happy."

"Can I remind you?"  Trowa leaned into Sarian.

Sarian stood up abruptly. "I'm going down to the work out room," she said quickly.

"Why?" he brought her close to him.

"Don't look at me like that," Sarian said, pulling away to open the door.  _How did he do that again?, _she wondered.

"Why?" Trowa caught her arm as she opened the door.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," Sarian pulled out of his grip.

"Sorry, Sarian," he mumbled as he watched her retreating form go down the stairs, ninja stars in tow.  "Trowa, you are such an idiot," he chided himself as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

An hour later Sarian had worked herself into a sweat.  After leaving Trowa, Sarian had found a piece of ply board with the help of Quatre.  They'd carried it downstairs to the workout room, and Sarian had hung it in a corner alcove using nails and a drill.  She had lifted weights while Quatre had painted the figure of a body on the board, complete with a happy face.

_It's not going to be happy much longer_, Sarian thought as she fired a star, it hit dead center.  She threw another one, and another one.  Again and Again she threw and retrieved her stars until her arms hurt.

"I could do that if a girl like you could," Wufei was standing near the stairs, leaning on the rail with his arms crossed.  He had been watching her for some time.  Wufei came over and tried to take the stars from Sarian, but she backed away.

"It's very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing," Sarian warned.

Wufei gave her an annoyed look. "Well, if you're so good then," he walked in front of the ply board and leaned against it, ", you won't hit me."

"Wufei, I don't want to hit you accidentally.  You could die!" Sarian protested.

"Scaredy cat!" Wufei mocked her. "Weak little girl! You probably couldn't hit this board if I helped you!  Weakling! Weakling who can't even punch!"

Sarian's face got red.  She threw back her arm, and threw all the stars at once.  Her hair fell in front of her face so she did not see where they flew, but she had a good idea.  Sarian tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up.

The stars were embedded halfway into the wood, and with them were Wufei's sleeves and pants.  There was one to each limb so that Wufei was pinned to the board.  The fifth star had caught his long ponytail, and chopped it off.

Sarian was amused. _This is too tempting, _she thought.  She walked up to Wufei, who was struggling to be free, and slapped him across the face.  "You just got bitch-slapped by a girl.  How'd you like that?" She turned triumphantly, walked up the stairs, and turned off the basement light.

* * *

Duo sat slumped over at the table.  A shot glass and an empty bottle of tequila stood near his arms.  _I really liked her, I did.  It wasn't that she was totally hot and sexy, she was . . . um, more tequila! _He reached for the shot glass, and bottle, but found it empty.  _When did that happen? It was full a minute ago; damn that girl!_  He lifted his head and opened his bleary eyes.  The kitchen looked jumbled, and Duo struggled to bring everything into focus.

Duo did not know if this was an illusion from the alcohol, or real, but what he thought he saw was very funny in his drunken state.  A boy who looked like Wufei ran by from the basement wearing nothing but a pair of purple boxer shorts with little pink hearts on them.  But, it couldn't be Wufei, his ponytail was gone. _Whoever it is, _Duo thought, _I'm glad it isn't me. _His head fell down, and he began to snore.

* * * 

Unlike Duo, Trowa was happy as can be.  He was reading one of his punk rock magazines, his back supported by his bed as he sat on the floor. _I can't believe it_, he thought. _I'm taking a pretty girl to the Ball, I like her, she (hopefully) likes me, and I haven't heard a word out of Wufei all night.  Wonder what finally shut him up. _As if on cue, there was a ripping sound, and then Wufei walked by Trowa's open door.  He was wearing only a pair of embarrassing boxer shorts, and looked ready to kill. _I better follow him; see what's up. _Trowa quietly followed Wufei up the stairs.

* * *

Sarian sat in wait for Wufei to walk up the third floor stairs. She had not expected he'd last this long without breaking through his clothes and escaping.  Sarian checked her watch; it was 10:30 p.m. She'd go to bed soon if he did not come up. _Let him hang there all night.  He deserves it for what he said._

A few minutes later, Sarian heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  She sunk back into the darkness as Wufei came up the stairs and went to open her door. "I'm not in there," Sarian stood up.

"Weakling," Wufei said. "You have a lot of nerve to talk to me."

"You have a lot of nerve to say I'm weak, considering I pinned you to a wall." Sarian came out o the darkness, and stood before Wufei. She cracked a grin, "Finally got away from my ninjas, I see."

Wufei suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed Sarian up against the wall. "Women are not supposed to be in battle! They're weak! Their jobs are to cook, clean, and do laundry!  They're not supposed to be fighting!"

"Like your wife wasn't supposed to die in battle?" Sarian said softly.

"That's not the point," Wufei said, backing off.

"It's exactly the point!" Sarian followed him as he went for his bedroom door. "Meilan died in battle, and you couldn't stop it! That's why you think women belong in the kitchen! It's the only place they're supposedly safe!"

"SHUT UP!" Wufei spun around and punched Sarian in the face.  She did not stop him. She understood his pain. "You've never experienced losing someone you care about!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sarian dismissed her throbbing face. "During my life at the Compound, I saw fifteen of my generation brothers and sisters die! Whether by their own hand or that of the Compound, it didn't matter!  Saying it shouldn't have happened, or trying to come up with ways it could have been prevented doesn't help!"

"Shut up," Wufei mumbled, his voice trembling. "Just shut up." He went to his room and shut the door tightly.

Sarian stared at the place where Wufei had been for a few minutes, then sighed and went to her own room.

"What was that about?" Trowa wondered as he crept down the stairs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Hello again!  Just got back from Japan.  I didn't buy any Gundam Wing stuff when I was over there (though I did see models, the entire series and Endless Waltz on DVD, and a chibi Deathscythe model maker) because it was very, VERY expensive; about twice the cost.  The sights and country side over there is beautiful though. 

The funny thing is, I saw a high school uniform over there that looks just like the uniforms in this fic!  Talk about creepy (and slightly frightening).

To anyone sending me e-mail about me reading and reviewing his or her stuff, I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like I'm actually reading (which I am; just not always reviewing).  On top of typing up my stories (I wrote the first six chapters of this fic on lined paper at school during Geography), I also read some fics everyday, lift weights, practice my karate, my sword (take lessons from a friend of my sensei), and my singing. All this is not including everything else in my life.  So, don't worry, I DO READ.

See yah next chapter. DAY has a new story up, a Yu Yu Hakusho fic.  Haven't read it yet since until 1:00 p.m. today, Fanfiction was being a bitch. 

Bah bye!       


	5. New Beginnings

**Chapter 5-New Beginnings**

The sun beats down upon your head.  After five straight hours of drills you are ready to tae a shower and change.  Your group staggers behind you, but one person, your friend Nomi (X257N) walks beside you, chatting.

_"The General was a bit harsh on D group today. Don't you think?"_

_"Yeah, but they deserved it. Talking back to an Instructor is not allowed."_

_"Uh, huh," Nomi agrees. "Damn, I'm sweaty."_

_"Me too!" At that, you shake your head roughly, your short hair spraying sweat on your friend._

_"Oh, yeah?" she counters with an attack of her own.  You two laugh as you were taught to in times of fun._

_Then, Nomi doubles over, clutching her waist. "Oh, God!" she gasps._

_"Nomi, what's the matter?"_

_"I don't know!" The group crowds around you, concerned and morbidly fascinated. "It hurts so bad!"_

_"Did you drink enough water? Not eat? Not take your Manna?"_

_Nomi nods in pain, "I'm so stupid."_

_"Taxen!" you yell, taking up your roll as Captain. "Go get a med squad now!" The gangly boy runs off. _He's not going to make it in time_, you think as you kneel next to your friend, holding her hand as her body jerks and twists with convulsions.  She throws up a few times, moaning in pain.  Then, her body relaxes, her eyes close, and her hand goes limp in yours._

_"NOMI!" you scream as grief tears through your heart._

Sarian jerked out of sleep with a cry. "Nomi, why did you have to forget? Why?" she mumbled as she got out of bed.  She stripped out of her borrowed pajamas, and found her towel. Wufei's door was still closed, but Sarian, with her enhanced hearing, could hear him moving around in his room.

Sarian thought about what she had said to the boy as she took her shower. "I was too harsh on him. I shouldn't have mentioned his wife, or that fifteen of my companions died. Now, he knows too much."

"Guess you'll have to kill me," came Wufei's voice from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Wufei! What are you doing in here?" Sarian gasped, surprised.

"Trimming my hair," Wufei answered leisurely. "It was all uneven after your star cut my ponytail off, and I want to look good for school."

_Don't know who he thinks he's going to impress, _Sarian turned off the shower and grabbed her towel, which was hanging off a hook near the shower.  She dried herself off and wrapped the towel tightly around her body.  Sarian stepped out of the shower and went around Wufei, who was hogging the sink, dressed in a towel and savaging his hair with scissors.

"Mika's in your room again.  She's going to do your hair," Wufei chopped off a huge chunk of his hair. "Shit!"

"Great, I'll look like a stranger again," Sarian, said sarcastically.

* * *

Duo sat at the kitchen table.  His head throbbed and there was a sharp pain that shot through his cranium when a loud noise interrupted the peaceful spring morning.

"I'm never drinking again!" he said aloud.

"I'll believe hat when I see it," Heero mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, fully garbed in the Atherton-Wexel Academy uniform for boys:  purple/green vest, long-sleeved green shirt, and green pants.  He hung his jacket and beret on a chair, and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "You've been drinking on an off since last year."

Duo told him to go do something Mika would have slapped him for.

"Language Maxwell!" Trowa snickered as he came into the room, dressed exactly like Heero and Duo.  Mika and Quatre soon followed.

"Duo been a the bottle again?" Quatre poured a glass for himself and Mika.

"What did you drink this time?" Mika sat down beside Duo and began to drink her juice.

"1 liter of Jose Cuerpo Tequila that I had hidden behind the dishwasher," Duo cringed as Sarian stomped down the stairs.

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE HIDDEN BEHIND THAT DISHWASHER, DUO MAXWELL?" Sally Po, dressed in a business suit, raged into the kitchen.

"Nothing," he squeaked as he inched toward the garbage can.  Sally saw him, and started towards it, but Duo would get there first.  Heero stamped his foot hard against the floor, causing Duo to stop and grasp his head.  With Duo distracted, sally got to the garbage can, reached her arm in, and pulled out the empty tequila bottle.

Sally held it in one hand, with her other hand on her hip, and gave Duo a look of disgust. "Duo what have I told you?" she yelled, making Duo's head feel as if it would burst. "You're only seventeen, and you're drinking like an old man!  You'll never get anywhere in life if you keep up like this!  You'll be cast out as one of Milliardo's wards and have Deathscythe taken away from you! Do you understand? LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"I can't! My head hurts!" he whined, sitting down and putting his head between his legs. "That was a big bottle of tequila!"

Sally threw away the glass bottle and rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to talk about it anymore.  You guys need to get to school. Go get your bags, Sarian; we'll buy you one at the school store. My, you look pretty in your uniform." Everyone cleared out of the kitchen, and ran to their rooms to get their school bags.  "Where's Wufei?" Sally asked as they all headed out of the door to the waiting limousine. _Being Peacecraft's ward has it's perks_, thought Sarian as she climbed into the long vehicle.

"I'm here! Wait up! I'm not missing another day!" Wufei rushed out the door, pushing a slow-moving Duo out of the way.

"Wufei! What did you do to your hair?" Mika squeaked as he rushed inside the limo, and sat down next to Trowa, who was now sleeping.

"Sarian helped cut it for me," Wufei grinned evilly at the girl who sat stiffly upright. Sarian did not like what Mika had done with her head.  Covering up the bruise on her face from Wufei's fist with make-up was good, but crimping her hair, and putting it up in a stylish bun was a bit far.  Duo climbed into the limo, sat down, and the limo took off.

Sally sat with a handful of papers, and was filling in blanks:  school forms. "Sarian, what's your last name?"

"I don't have one," she answered bluntly.

"Well, you'll need one for school.  You have to appear normal.  Don't want people to know you're . . . well . . ." 

Sally did not know what to say.

"Give her Hero's last name," Duo remarked. "They talk just the same, and she has his personality!" Sarian looked at him, alarmed.

"No, Duo," Sally rebuked him.

"McCarthy," Sarian muttered. "I want my last name to be McCarthy."

"Sarian McCarthy sounds nice," Mika said, then elbowed Quatre in the back.

"Yes, it does," Quatre was trying to find something in his bag.

"Yeah, even if you look like a cross between an Irishman and a Spaniard than anything," Wufei grumbled.  Heero peered at the girl intensely.  There was something familiar about her.

* * * 

Atherton-Wexel Academy stood on a tall hill, and behind it were level fields that were used for sports. A heavy, wrought iron gate surrounded the grounds.  The actual building was enormous, definitely as big as the largest university.  It was made out of reddish-purple brick.  There were large square windows whose frames were painted white all along the sidewalls and about ten in the front, it being a three-story building.  A cement road came up from the main gate and round in a circle to the front façade of the Academy.  In the center of this circular drive was a huge statue of an ancient Greek soldier.  A golden plaque below it read, 'Atherton-Wexel Academy- Home of the Spartans'.  Flowers and decorative bushes surrounded the statue, and students lulled about on the school grounds, talking to their friends, and catching up on the latest gossip.

The limousine drove up the driveway, and up to the front of the school.  After poking Trowa to wake him up, Sarian got out of the limo, followed by Heero.  Sarian looked around and saw that many people were staring at her.

"Some people don't know how to leave other people alone." Heero remarked coldly.

"Heero!" Relena ran from a group of popular-looking girls towards him, absolutely crisp in her school uniform.

"Especially her!" Sarian grinned.

"Come on, Sarian," Sally said brightly. "We have an appointment with the Headmaster." 

* * * 

"We're so happy to have another of Milliardo Peacecraft's wars at our school," said the Headmaster, Dr. Gordo.  An incredibly fat man, Dr. Gordo looked like no other man Sarian had ever seen.  He was almost completely bald, and what was left of his black hair was shining, and plastered down to his head. "Normally, Miss McCarthy, you would have to take an entrance exam to even enroll at this school, but since you're . . ."

"I'm Peacecraft's ward," Sarian prompted.

"Yes. Well, you don't have to take the entrance exam.  What you do have to take, however, is a placement exam," at this, he opened one of the drawers to his enormous desk, and pulled out a rectangular form and a sharpened pencil. "This will determine whether you will take regular classes, honors classes, or advanced AP classes. The test covers science, mathematics, literature, reading skills, cognitive skills, etiquette, and fine arts.  You'll go into an empty classroom to complete it, and I will personally grade it myself.  There's one hundred and fifty questions, so it may take one or two hours . . ."

Sarian listened to the odd man ramble on. _This should be a piece of cake._

* * * 

QUESTION 10:  WHAT IS THE ORDER OF CLASSIFICATION?

PHYLUM, CLASS, GENUS, KINGDOM, ORDER, SPECIES, FAMILY CLASS, KINGDOM, SPECIES, FAMILY, GENUS, ORDER, PHYLUM__ KINGDOM, PHYLUM, CLASS, ORDER, FAMILY, GENUS, SPECIES__ ORDER, SPECIES, FAMILY, KINGDOM, PHYLUM, GENUS, CLASS__

"C," Sarian filled in the unmarked circle.

QUESTION 11:  WHAT IS THE SQUARE ROOT OF 156, 893?

396.0972103 410.67__ 390.559837__ 425.3__

"Hard one," Sarian mumbled, ", but nothing I can't do in my head. The answer's 'A'"

"Did you say something, Miss McCarthy?" The spare that Dr. Gordo had told to watch Sarian take the test looked bored out of his mind.

"No, sir," she stared blankly at him.

"Don't talk. I'm getting to a good part in my book," the young man, Professor Gingko, put his feet up on his desk.

Sarian turned back to her test.

QUESTION 12:  WHO CARVED THE STATUE OF DAVID?

LEONARDO MICHELLANGELO__ RAPHEAL__ DON ATTILO__

_Umm . . . Day was right. I should have taken a World Arts class. I thought I wouldn't need it.  I'll pick 'D'" _Sarian bit her lip in frustration. Had Heero or Wufei stumble through this test, or were they well rounded, and passed with flying colors?

Sarian pondered this many times through the rest of the exam. _Okay, last question . . ._

_* * *_

Dr. Gordo sat behind his desk, Sarian's completed exam in front of him.  Sally and Sarian were sitting across from him in poofy, leather chairs.

"I've graded your test, Miss McCarthy, and you did exceptionally well on all the sections," he smiled at the girl, ", except fine arts. Now, we at Atherton-Wexel Academy believe our students should be well rounded academically. We have several fine arts classes here, as you can see from the murals and paintings in the hallway," Sarian had seen these colorful pieces in the hall, but had thought nothing of them. Students had painted them? Impossible!

Dr. Gordo handed both Sarian and Sally a piece of paper, and on it read:

FINE ARTS CLASSES:

ART I, II, III, IV

INTERPRITIVE DANCE

BALLROOM DANCE

SCULPTING I, II, III, IV

HORTICULTURE

CONCERT BAND

CONCERT CHORUS

PERFORMING ARTS

CREATIVE WRITING

WORLD ARTS & CULTURE

"Now," Dr. Gordo continued, "you'll have advanced AP Calculus, AP Physics, AP Classical Literature, and AP Space Colony History.  You'll also have a physical education class, and a mandatory etiquette class. As well as two fine arts classes.  Which will they be?"

Sally leaned over and whispered into Sarian's ear, "How about Ballroom Dance and Culture? The Cherry Blossom Spring Ball is coming up, and, if you turn out like the guys career-wise, you'll need World Arts and Culture when you're a diplomat or political leader."

"But I already . . ." Sarian began, but was cut off by Sally confirming her two 'choices'.

"Very good," Dr. Gordo commented as he tapped and clicked the computer keyboard and mouse on his desk.  He gave Sarian a printed out copy of her schedule. "Its almost fourth hour, so you'll have Ballroom Dance. Do you need someone to show you to your classroom? We have student helpers here in the office."

"No," Sarian said, standing up and picking up the school bag Sally had bought for her while she took the placement exam. "I'll be fine," she walked out of the open door, and into the hallway.

Dr. Gordo turned to Sally, "Dammit! I should have told her who she'd be in Ballroom Dance with. She's going to go in there all nervous."

"You don't know Sarian," Sally smiled at the now relaxed, suddenly improper man. "It would take more than a new school to faze her. And it was best that she didn't know whom she's going to be dancing with. She'd go wild,"

* * *

_Thank you, Delta, _Sarian thought as she walked down the hall.  She had heard the conversation between sally and the Headmaster, and for once she was thankful for her enhanced, super hearing.

Sarian walked up a flight of stairs. A bell rang, and soon students filled the hallway. Sarian was not used to being in a strange, crowed place, and she got pushed around a lot. When the students finally got to their rooms and Sarian was left standing alone, the bell rang, and she was late for class.  She looked at her schedule again, and found that she was right in front of the classroom she needed to be in.  After taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Sarian stepped into the classroom.  There were no desks, and the floor was polished, but scuffed in places.  Posters of dancers filled the walls and sunlight shown on them from the giant windows overlooking the playing fields.  The students all stared at her, and so did a short, elderly woman whom Sarian assumed was the teacher.  The students were evenly distributed from girls and boys, and all the class years (freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior) were represented. One person Sarian knew, and shock filled her stomach. She did not expect to see him here.

It was not Heero, not even Quatre.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  could I have done a better cliffhanger? *Claps and applause from the audience; suri-chan bows* thank you, thank you! I promise, the next chapter will be up in a week.

My kitten, Hunter, is currently climbing up my leg. It hurts like hell. Please send help. NNNNOOOOWWWWW! OH, GOD THE PAI N! GET HIM OFF! GET-HIM-OFF! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! He's off now.  Thank God.

Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Shocker

**Chapter 6- Shocker**

It was Wufei.  His face filled with shock and disgust as Sarian walked over to the teacher, Professor Moraine. "I'm your new student, Sarian McCarthy," Sarian shook the lady's hand.

Professor Moraine smiled, "Well, now the class is evenly split between boys and girls," she had a British accent. "Miss McCarthy, have you ever taken ballroom dance lessons before?"

"Yes, when I was younger," Sarian glanced over at Wufei. Let him glare she could pin him to the wall if he tried to do anything to her, ", but I'm afraid I'm out of practice."

"I'll get you dancing again," Sarian could tell that the teacher was very enthusiastic. "Class, pair up. Wufei, dance with Sarian. You two seem to know each other."

The students spread out across the room. As Wufei bowed to Sarian, he said, "You apparently did badly on the fine arts questions on the placement test."

"Apparently, you did too," Sarian curtsied.

"Class," called the professor from the back of the room. She stood near a tall music player. "Today we'll be working on the tango.  Miss McCarthy, do the best you can," Professor Moraine pushed a button, and fast violin music filled the room. "Begin!"

Wufei took Sarian's hands in his own, and turned her sharply to the left. "You lied. You grew up on a military compound.  They wouldn't have given you dance lessons."

"You've forgotten Wufei," They spun around. "My training specialized in espionage. Women spies know how to dance."

They danced for a few minutes later before Sarian broke the silence again, "You dance well, for a sexist jerk,"

Wufei turned her sharply again, "You too, for a brain controlled power freak."

"Just because I have the ability to royally kick your ass anytime I want, doesn't mean I'm a power freak. And we weren't brain controlled.  We were controlled, however, by fear,"

"How so?" Wufei was surprised Sarian was talking about her past so freely.

"Poison capsules," Sarian answered simply.

"Poison capsules? You mean if you didn't follow orders, they force fed you poison?"

"No, baka-mono. All of us in X2 had poison capsules inserted into our bodies somewhere when we were born.  All one has to do to kill us is press a button, and we're history.  I was able to locate mine when I was fifteen."

"Where is it?" Wufei and Sarian spun again. 

"In my upper right thigh.  Wanna see?" Sarian wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You've been spending too much time with Duo," Wufei said in disgust.

"I'm sorry I mentioned your deceased wife," Sarian said as the music suddenly got faster. "That was a sucker punch."

Wufei turned her again. "Yes it was. But so was this." He took his finger, and ran it down the bruise that had begun to show through her make-up.

"So we're even," Sarian pulled away from his hand, then clasped it in her own.

"Guess we are," Wufei's face remained stony; Sarian could not read it. "You **are** a good dancer. Trowa will have fun at the Ball,"

_Trowa_, Sarian thought.  The boy obviously cared for her.  The comment he had made in his room the other day was still fresh in her mind. Could she care for him back? She was not at the Compound anymore, and she wouldn't be ever again.  She could let go of the past; she could move on.  Possibly have feelings again. _No, that's going to far_, she thought with a faint smile. She decided that she did like Trowa, past, present, and future. "I could honestly care less," she lied to Wufei as the music stopped.

* * * 

"We have all our classes together, except for fine arts classes." Trowa explained to Sarian thirty minutes later at lunch. "Sally thought it best that we all stay together.  But, if you ask me, Duo should be out of AP Physics.  We're learning the components of bombs next week,"

"Now, Trowa," Duo forked more spaghetti into his mouth. "What makes you think that I don't already know what goes into those lovely devices?"

Heero countered for Trowa, who was choking on a piece of apple, "Because you would have blown up this building already if you did know,"

"I want that part of the syllabus taken off," Relena said as she sat down next to Heero.  She had been with Mika and her other popular friends, but had come over to check-up on Heero. "If peace is to be carried out, such knowledge should not be taught in the classroom."

"What are you going to do?" Sarian stared at her through her wet hair. "Go cry to your brother?"

"Sarian! What did you do to your hair?" Mika had come over to see what was going on. 

"I like my hair down," Sarian said through gritted teeth. After the dance with Wufei, she had promptly taken out her hair in the middle of class. Yet, since it was still crimped, she went into the girl's bathroom after class, and had drenched her head in the sink. Fortunately, her hair was no longer crimped. Unfortunately the hand dryer was broken, so Sarian was stuck with wet hair.

"What did you say to me?" Relena was peeved now.

"You heard what I said." Sarian stood up, and faced Relena. "I said, are you going to go cry to your brother?"

"Just because I want peace in this world, doesn't mean I have to cry to my brother to get it!" Relena's voice rang across the crowded cafeteria. "And just because the only reason you were ever born was so you could be used as a weapon, doesn't mean you have to stir up trouble everywhere you go!"

"For a girl whose life goal is to defend peace, you sure love to start fights with the new girl in town," Sarian turned around, and walked towards the vending machines at the other end of the cafeteria.

Trowa rose to follow her, but Heero waved him down. "I'll handle this. I have a few questions for Sarian myself."

"Heero!" Relena whined as the boy set off after Sarian.

He caught up with her in a small alcove just outside the cafeteria. "Sarian, wait!"

Sarian looked back at Heero. _What could he want?_

_She has answers. She **knows**_. Heero cornered her in the alcove.

"Who are you?" Heero asked.

"You know," Sarian avoided the question. "I'm X213S, Sarian. I have been living with you since Thursday,"

"That's not what I meant," A vein in Heero's forehead appeared. _Why is she avoiding the question?_ "Who **are you**? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"You never were any good in interrogation techniques lessons," Sarian muttered softly.

"What did you say?" Heero stepped back, unsure at to what he had just heard.

"I always thought that you were too easily ticked off. You used to lose control of yourself, and they would put you in solitary confinement," Sarian stepped out of the shadowed alcove.  Her face was blank, but her eyes glistened.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, even if he did know and understand everything Sarian was saying. 

"Then, when you were seven, you escaped.  I hated you then. Everyone did, you made the Compounds leaders question our loyalty. Well, everyone except A group that is. We were the best. Did you ever find out they killed your entire group as punishment for your escape? I don't think so, X212H."

Heero gasped as he heard his true name spoken again. He hadn't heard it for so long he had nearly forgotten it. Then, all these memories came flooding into his mind. His group, all of their promising faces, wiped blank of emotion and staring at him, his Guardian, Theo, who had first etched into his mind that the mission must be finished at all costs, even if you had to kill yourself. Heero remembered his barracks, spending time with his group, and how he hated the Head Instructor, Helix, whom he knew was his own father. 

"Amnesia," Sarian commented. "Must be hard to get over, X212H. Well, could I call you by what your name would have been? Helios?"

"How? How do you know all this?" Heero slumped against a wall of the alcove. All of this information so fast was getting to him.

"I remembered you. And, if you'll remember what I said the night I came, you were like an obsession with me. But, even I didn't know all there was to know about our past."

"Our past?" Heero asked.

"Yes," Sarian sat down next to Heero. "You see, the fact that really shocked me, was that I am your twin sister,"

"Sister?" Heero jumped when he heard this. "Twins? Who was born first?" As if it mattered right now.

"I'm X213S. You're X212H. You're two minutes and thirty seconds older than me," Sarian looked over at her brother.

"So do your big brother a favor, and answer some of my questions," Heero turned to face Sarian. "What ever happened to our . . ."

"Our mother is no longer alive," Sarian said. "Our father killed her three years after we were born.  He believed she was a threat to the Compound. General McCarthy, who happens to be, by a strange coincidence, our grandfather, agreed with him."

"How come you need Manna, and I don't?" Heero was beginning to wonder why he mysteriously was not dead yet.

"Another one of the Compounds tricks. They didn't give it to us until five, and you escaped at seven. That wasn't long enough to develop an addiction to it.  We really didn't need it in the first place; they just laced it with some fancy chemical so that, after we did become addicted to it, if we didn't take it, we would die. It still sickens me," Sarian wrinkled her nose, and then looked at a nearby clock. "We'd better get going. Lunch's almost over,"

"Yeah, but I think we should agree on something. Even if the Delta Compound's program was shut down, they're not going to let genetically engineered super soldiers run around the world and space Scot-free. They'll try to get us back under their control, or sell us to someone. I bet each of us is worth about one or two million dollars."

"Yes, I agree," Sarian and Heero started back towards the rest of the group. Relena and Mika were still there, Relena shooting daggers in Sarian's direction. "And we're actually worth three million."

"So, if one of us is ever compromised, we should warn the other to stay away. We'll say, "Get here fast (I know they'll want us both), but take Water Street. They're doing some work in the highway."

"Yes," Sarian etched the line into her brain. "And if one of us is ever ordered to harm the other, before we carry the order out, say, "Forgive me, brother (or sister depending on whose hurting who), for I have sinned. Then carry out the order."

"Right," Heero engrained this into his head. "This feels strangely familiar," he commented as they walked up to the table.

"Codes and Codenames 101," Sarian whispered in his ear as she sat down next to Trowa.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Relena looked at Sarian with contempt.

_Girl needs to get a hobby_. "Heero was just explaining to me that regular *****wink* people usually don't insult other people in public, as I did to you. I am wholly sorry for what I said, and I realize that it was a very rude thing to do. I hope you can accept my apology."

Relena's face softened at once. "Oh, that's okay. It's just that . . ."

"It's just that Princess Relena isn't used to being insulted. She's used to people kissing her ass," Duo slurped up the last of his spaghetti as the bell rang. "Gotta go!" He rushed out of the cafeteria at lightening speed.

"DUO MAXWELL, GET BACK HERE **NOW!**" Relena raged after the sprinting form of Duo. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, well, didn't see that one coming did you?  I thought not.  I think that was my best chapter yet on this fic.

Hiei: Your pride and cockiness is your downfall.

Suri: -_- Shut up.

Anyway, this marks the halfway point in the story of this fic. The only question is, how much longer can Sarian keep her relationship with Heero a secret from the others? And what's up with Wufei?  All these questions will be answered soon (or some time along in the fic, whatever comes first).  Keep reading to find out the answers to these questions and more!

Review me, or e-mail me comments or questions. My e-mail address is in my profile.  

I just got my haircut and my new bangs are driving my insane!  Why am I so impulsive?

Hiei: Because you are an unbalanced individual. You are also indecisive and sporadic.

Suri: - Why must you only focus on my bad points?


	7. Reconnaissance

**Chapter 7- Reconnaissance **

"Sarian," 

Ladae, or X221L, breathes the name as he leaves butterfly kisses on your neck.  You two have been seeing much of each other for the past two weeks.  You cannot explain the feelings you have for each other, only the knowledge that the Compound was not able to stamp this feeling out of your system:  love.

_"Kiss me again, Ladae," You lean in and catch his small, yet sensuous lips again, and again, and again._

_It is late at night, and Ladae had snuck into your private barracks as the guards were changing shifts.  If he was caught out of bed after curfew without orders, he could be terminated.  But, he says it is worth the risk if he could see you and be with you.  You don't care either, when you sneak into his room._

_"If they catch you, they will murder you," you run your fingers through his dark hair, looking into his blue eyes._

_"I don't care," Ladae holds you close.  "As long as you are with me in the afterlife,"_

_"I'd stay with you forever," You are about to kiss Ladae again, when suddenly, the door bursts open, and about five guards storm into the room, followed by the Head Instructor, your father, Helix._

_"X221L," He says, his voice strong and clear. "You are out of bed in the middle of the night, and alone with a female Captain. Guards, seize the boy!" With lightening fast movements, the guards surround Ladae, and pull him off of the cot, and twist his arms behind his back. "Are you aware that these actions are punishable by termination?" Helix's green eyes sparkle in the darkness._

_"Yes, sir," Ladae looks at the man with defiance. "And I'll do it again!"_

_"Ladae!" You gasp, surprised at his words._

_Helix scowls, "Guards, take him away!  I'll deal with him myself!"_

_"LADAE!" You scream, jumping off the cot, only to be caught and held back by your father.  The guards lead Ladae out of the room, kicking and screaming down the hallway._

_Helix back fists you across the face, and you land hard on the tile floor, blood steaming from your mouth.  "This is all for the best, Sarian," he says as he slams your barracks door shut._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarian screamed at the top of her lungs as she awoke from the dream. "LLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE!"

Then, it seemed as if all of the houses occupants filled her bedroom_._   Trowa rushed to her, and put his arm across her shoulders, his eyes etched with worry and concern.  "Sarian, what was it?"

"We heard you screaming in your sleep," Duo sat down on the bed.  

"What was it?" Heero sat down as well. "Was it about the Compound?" 

"Yes," Sarian said, her voice shaking slightly.  "But, I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it makes everything better," Quatre stood near the wardrobe.  

"Yeah," Mika agreed. "Talking gets everything out of your system,"

"And I want to know why I was woken up by screaming.  So, spill it," Wufei crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway.

"It was about one of my generation brothers.  He got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, and they took him away.  We never saw, or heard anything of him again.  Not even what they did to punish him," Sarian was grateful Trowa was there.  She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It was horrible,"

"If that's it," Wufei spun around and headed for his bedroom. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Yeah," Duo yawned. "I for once agree with Wufei on something.  Guden nacht!"

Only Trowa remained as the others filed out of the room.  He brought over the wooden chair by the door, and sat down by the bed. "I'll stay right here," he said. "Until you fall asleep,"

"Okay," Sarian held out her hand and Trowa, looking a little surprised at this gesture, took it. "Good night,"

* * *

"Okay, class, listen up!  We're going to run the obstacle course today," This announcement from the gym teacher, Coach Ryan, was met by groans and muttered curses. "Now, I don't want any of you complaining!  It's not that hard now that we've taken the snake pit out of it *whispered* stupid administration, *back to speaking normal* but I still feel it should test you on your own personal goals."

"This man's nuts.  The whole program is built on whether you can do the sport or not.  Not on how much effort you put into it." Mika whispered her complaint to Sarian and Relena.

"Yes," Relena, still snappy, even in her P.E. uniform of a white T-shirt and green shorts, agreed. "And this whole obstacle course, it's what you would use to train soldiers. I think it should be . . ."

"Taken off the syllabus," Sarian droned. "And this particular obstacle course wouldn't be used to train soldiers.  They would have replaced the snake pit with one of alligators,"

"Pipe down, you three.  Don't think I can't hear you. Just for talking in class, I'm giving you the privilege of running the course twice." Snickers issued from the ranks of unpunished students. "Now, the course is as follows:  You will sprint one hundred meters to a cargo net.  You will climb the cargo net, and propel down the zip line on the flying fox to the bottom.  You will then have to unscramble a puzzle.  Once you unscramble the puzzle, a key will pop out of a drawer in the puzzle table.  Take this key, and use it to unlock the door to a cage full of bungee cords.  You will climb to the top of the cage using these bungee cords, and from the top of the cage you will use a robe to swing across what used to be the snake pit and is now a sand pit.  After crossing the sand pit, you will navigate across a rolling beam, grab the flag at the end of the beam, and sprint back past the entire course, and finally drop the flag into a stand by the finish line.  Two of you will run the course at a time.  The record is 10 minutes and 45 seconds set by Heero Yuy.  Pair up!"

"I'm going with Relena," Mika said. "No offense, but, I don't want to be publicly humiliated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarian wondered aloud as the two girls set off towards the starting line.

"It means that Relena and Mika both suck at physical activity, and she doesn't want to be stood up by the new girl," Duo said as he past by with Trowa, who was going to run the course with him.

"Don't take offense to it though, Sar," Trowa said smiling. "It just means you're really good."

"We'll just see if she can beat me," Heero said. "Come on, Sarian, let's set the pace for the others,"

The twins walked up of the Coach, who had already figured out Heero was most likely to run first.  They stood at the ready for the starting gun.

"Let's just see if one of two bioweapons can outdo the other," Heero whispered and smiled at his sister.

 "I have ten years of training on you," Sarian returned his grin. Adrenaline was already pumping in her veins. "Let's see if I was diligent, or if I slacked off,"

"Runners on your mark! Set, *BANG*." Coach Ryan set off the starters pistol, and looked to see how the runners were doing.  His jaw dropped.

Sarian was already fifty meters in front of Heero.  She climbed the cargo net with effortless ease, and flew down the flying fox just as Heero reached the middle section of the cargo net.  She ran and knelt on the ground next to the puzzle table.  It was voice activated, and the key would pop out if you voiced the right answer.  The riddle read:

The place where stars reside, and angels sing,

The place where one thing could be real one minute than completely different the next.

The place where all things created and all things that always were meet.

The place where it's hot and feeds off of the first place.

Sarian gritted her teeth. _Where stars reside and angels sing, the sky, no wait! Air! Real one minute, then different, solid than not, water! I get it! _"The four elements: air, water, earth, and fire!"

"Correct," answered a computer voice, then, a small key popped out in a drawer just as Heero flew down and landed next to Sarian. 

"See you at the finish line, brother!" She called as she ran towards the cage of cords.  She fitted the key into the lock and began to climb.  This was the hard part.  Sarian had done things like this before, but not for a long time.  She was out of practice.  About halfway up, Sarian heard the puzzle table affirm Heero's answer and he unlocked his door into the cage of cords.  This made Sarian climb faster, and she reached the top so fast that Heero was barely three feet into the air when she flew down the robe across the sand pit.  She saw the rolling log, and saw why it took so long to complete the course. 

A natural waterfall was what was making the log roll, and the water made it slippery. Since the pool in which the water flowed into was overfull, it had leaked out, and formed a mud puddle under the log. Sarian lowered her eyebrows and sprinted towards the log.  She ran faster than she had done in a long time.  Her chest burned and felt hollow, and her legs begged her to stop.  A few feet from the log, Sarian jumped into the air.  She sailed across the log almost effortlessly, and even managed to grab the flag as she dive rolled to safety on the other side of the log.  

Immediately after, Sarian took the path right beside the course, and sprinted. Her heart and lungs felt tired, but Sarian reminded herself of one of the few good lessons Helix had given her.

* * *

"You have so much energy left, and yet you complain that you've had enough," Helix leans in, and looks at you with his cold eyes. "You must never give in to pain, sickness, cold, wet, snow, anything! The human body was designed to overcome these natural occurrences.  And, given your added "gifts", you should hardly ever feel tired." Helix picks your twelve-year-old self off of the cold floor. "You have so much potential, so much power!  You can use it, if you tax your body, and make use of its efficiency.  Only when you have done so, will you ever be a good soldier. And only then will you be worthy as my daughter."

_* * *_

This memory drove Sarian to her limits. She sprinted the last four hundred yards fast, faster than she had ever done at the compound. _I'm not tired_, she reminded herself. _It's all here, in my head. I am worthy, Helix! Watch me! _Sarian heard cheers from her classmates as she finished up the last hundred yards.

"Come on, Sarian! You can do it!" Trowa shouted at the top of his lungs, which was quite a shock for some of the other students to find out he was capable of speech.

"Faster Sarian!" Duo cried.

"Can she go any faster?" Mika asked Quatre, unsure.

"Theoretically, yes, mentally, maybe, physically, no," Quatre was amazed the girl was able to go **this** fast.

"Time! What?!?" Coach Ryan was amazed at Sarian, who had slowed down considerably and was now slowly jogging, bringing down her body heat and heart beat. "New record, not only for the junior class, but for the school! Five minutes and fifty-five seconds! No one, not even Heero, has ever been this fast!"

Sarian was already surrounded by people, and being bombarded by questions.

"How did you do it?"

"Are you on steroids or something?"

"How is it possible?" 

Trowa caught her, and lead her away. "They're just jealous." He told her. "So, how'd you get over the log so fast?"

"Jumped it," Sarian replied as Heero came sprinting over he finish line, and put his flag in the stand.  She moved away from Trowa and went over to her brother. "How'd you do?"

"Thirty seconds under my old record," he replied stiffly, and walked away to sit under a tree. Sarian followed him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down and leaning against the hard oak bark.

"Nothing," Heero's eyes were stones.

"You're lying. Even with my training in lie detection, I would still be able to tell if you were lying. You're my twin, so just tell me what's wrong," Sarian stared at the boy.

"It's just that, if I had stayed, I would be perfect, like you," Heero stared at the sky. "You're faster, smarter, and more powerful than me." He looked at Sarian. "I still can't remember things, important things. Just people, like my group, Theo, but, I can't remember any lessons I learned there, nothing except that the mission must be carried out at all costs. I can't remember,"

Sarian stared back at her brother. "I'm not perfect. I'm not,"

"Yes you are. You're smart, powerful, and fast; just as a soldier should be. Perfect," Heero's eyes, so much like their mother's, bored into Sarian's forehead.

"Then, how come I was able to fall in love at fifteen? That's right, love. That dream I had last night?  It was about the man I loved; Ladae. Helix found out about us, and he had Ladae taken away by force.  I never saw him again. I'm not sure if he's alive or dead, but knowing our father, who said he'd deal with him himself, he killed him slowly and painfully. Probably by shooting first his ankles out, then his knees, then his thighs, then his hips, then his shoulders, his stomach, his chest, then, as Ladae bled to death, Helix would have finally shot him in the head.  It was always his favorite and most gruesome way to kill people. Ladae, why did I love you?" Sarian stare out into space, thinking of the tall, promising young man.

Before Heero could say something, Coach Ryan came up to the pair. "Miss McCarthy, since you did so well, I'm not going to make you run it again. And," the coach whipped out a piece of white paper. ", Will you please join the track team?"

* * *

"I can't believe that in only your first week here, you've managed to insult Relena six times, make up with Relena six times, break a school record, and join the track team as the starting sprinter. I for one am impressed," Duo leaned back in his hair, and bit into his slice of pizza.  It was lunchtime again, and Sarian was chugging down her milk with gusto.

"Don't take his opinion to heart," Wufei sponged up grease from his slice with his napkin with a grimace. "Duo is easily amused. Isn't this disgusting?"

"I am not! Heero, am I easily amused?" 

"Seeing as you found a tennis ball with a string around it amusing for hours last night, I'd say yes," Heero poked a cling peach with his fork.

"Is anyone else besides me disturbed by the fact that the school is feeding us high amounts of saturated fat?" Wufei looked around the table.

"No not really," Duo answered.

"That was my tennis ball!" Quatre picked at his salad. "I was practicing with it for tennis tryouts."

"You're trying out for tennis?" Duo laughed. "That's a girls' sport!"

"No, it's not. And I happen to be quite good at it, so I think I'll make the team," Quatre fed himself more salad.

"Good luck," Trowa said.

"Are you aware that you could die from eating that slice of pizza due to the excessive fat dripping off of it?" Wufei asked Duo just as Duo took a big bite of pizza and began to choke on it.  Sarian took her hand, and slapped Duo hard on the back. A piece of crust flew out of his mouth and landed in Quatre's bowl of soup.

"Like pizza could kill me," Duo said, leaning back again.

"I'm not eating that," Quatre said, pushing the bowl of soup away from him.

* * *

"And class, a duke is always called Your Grace, never Your Excellency. And Earls, Marquis, Viscounts, and Barons are always to be referred to as My Lord. Now, who can tell me how you address the cousin, niece, or nephew of a sovereign?" Mademoiselle Violet was the etiquette teacher at Atherton-Wexel Academy. Though pretty, Mademoiselle Violet was exactly like her subject:  boring.

Though, apparently some of Sarian's other classmates didn't think so. Quite a few hands shout up into the air, including Relena's. She was called upon by Mademoiselle Violet. "You always address the niece, nephew, or cousin of the sovereign by Your Highness."

"Very good, as always, Relena." Mademoiselle Violet passed around a sheet of paper:  a test. "Now, this is a quiz on how well you know the place setting at a formal dinner. The Cherry Blossom spring Ball is coming up, and formal dining is a given.  You will want to have memorized this by now."

Sarian received a paper, and put her name on the top of the page.  There were about twenty questions, and they were all fill in the blank.

The meat fork is to the left of the - - -.

The fish knife is to the right of the - - -.

The oyster fork is beyond the - - -.

And so on. Sarian sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

*  * *

Sarian hit the punching bag as hard as she could without dismantling it from the ceiling. _Stupid test, who cares where the fish knife goes?  All I'd want to do is eat the food, not wonder as to what I should eat it with! Stupid etiquette! Can't do this, can't do that, it's so stupid!  _Sarian roundhouse kicked the bag, and made it swing dangerously.  She countered this move with a hook heel, and then resumed punching.  _I'M SO SICK OF ALL THESE RULES!_ Sarian stopped and leaned against the bag to catch her breath. _I'll just sit down, rest for a bit. I'll be fine after a rest. _Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Come on Sar, it'll be fun," "No Taxen.  This is not what we are supposed to be doing," 

"We're supposed to be pretending to be man and wife so we can pass our test.  Husbands and wives have fun at night,"

"No. As your Captain I order you to leave this room," "Come on, I'm sure you'll be good; real good. Like you were with Ladae," 

"Ladae and I never did this. And I don't want to do it with you, good night. Go to bed, that's an order,"

"I'm only going to go to bed with you," "Taxen, get off," "No," "Taxen, get off of me!  Get off of me!" "Not yet babe, I have something I want to do first," 

_"TAXEN! NNNNOOOOO! GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!"_

_"SHUT UP! *groan*"_

"TAXEN! TAXEN GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY! HELP!

* * *

"HELP ME!" Sarian jolted out of sleep, trashing on the floor. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sarian was still not aware that she was awake, or that Trowa had rushed out of his room and was now cradling her in his arms.

"Sarian, stop, it was just a dream," Trowa tried to calm her down. "Sar, please stop, it's over now. It's over."

"Taxen, " Sarian shuddered. "He . . . he,"

"You don't have to talk about it," Trowa held her close to him. "You don't have to talk,"

"He raped me," Sarian shuddered. "He **raped** me,"

"It's over now," Trowa reassured her.

"They came in too late.  They couldn't get the door unlocked they said.  But there was something sweet about it.  They let me terminate him myself.  They let me make him suffer far worse then how he had made me suffer.  I can still remember him screaming, crying for it to stop.  I told him the tables had turned on him, and that I'd have the last laugh.  But, no matter what they did,"

"It still hurt to think about what happened," Trowa finished for her. 

"I just can't believe he was able to do it.  I was his Captain, I was leader of A group, and I was the best in the Compound! I could have been able to, should have been able to fend him off.  But I couldn't!"

"If it makes you feel any better, men are always physically stronger then women," Trowa hugged her.

Sarian turned to face Trowa. "Now you know why I don't trust men,"

"Sarian, I would never, ever hurt you," Trowa looked into her big green eyes that always seemed to glow when she was upset. "That's a promise."

"And I don't want to hurt you, so why don't we just not," But she was abruptly cut off by Trowa kissing her full on the mouth.  Sarian was shocked, but she did not pull away.  _This is nice, _was Sarian's last thought before Trowa's kisses wiped her mind blank.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sad chapter, yet nice chapter.  More character development. What a shock.

School for me and DAY starts in exactly two weeks (today's the fourth).  She is going to be really busy and all (so am I but not as busy as DAY-san) what with her schedule. And she's taking honors math. No offense DAY, but yuck.  I DON'T WANT TO GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! The only good thing is I'll be taking Drivers Ed.  And I'm already a pretty good driver (live on a country estate).

I also just broke up with my boyfriend, so I'm sorry if I sound a little crabby.  And DAY injured my ribs last might at judo practice, so that sucks too.

Hiei: Oh, quit your whining. If I was your katana sensei, you'd be dead from exhaustion by now

Suri: Probably.

Reviews are appreciated!  See you in chapter 8!


	8. Exorcism

**Chapter 8- Exorcism**

"Hey, you might want to watch those hurdlers, they're so tight," A black haired boy nudged Sarian in the shoulder with his javelin, and pointed down the track.

"Yes, they are rather good," Sarian sat on the ground, her knees drawn up to her. Even with her track sweatshirt on, Sarian was chilled to the bone.

"I'm Jack by the way; Jack DeLaur." Jack stopped waxing his javelin, and shook Sarian's hand. "I'm the son of the CEO of DeLaur Enterprises."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sarian McCarthy, one of Milliardo Peacecraft's wards," Sarian squinted at the boy. The sun was killer at this time in the afternoon.

"You're one of Peacecraft's wards? Cool!" Jack resumed his waxing. "He's the Foreign Minister of Defense, isn't he?"

"Sure," Sarian shrugged her shoulders.

"McCarthy, Gregory, Vergers, Xavier, Tad! Get your butts down to the starting lanes! You're going to run the 400m Dash!"

Coach Ryan blew his whistle. "NOW!"

Sarian walked down the track with the four other girls.

"You were talking to Jack DeLaur, right?" a girl named Katie Vergers asked.

"Yes," Sarian took off her sweatshirt, revealing a purple and green, sleeveless track uniform.

"Just to let you know, he's mine," Katie was nudged by her friend, Heather Xavier, suggestively. "He's taking me as his date to the Cherry Blossom Spring Ball."

"I still can't believe he asked you," Daria Gregory. "He's only been going here for what? Three weeks?"

"I can't believe his father is letting him represent the company instead of him!" Gloria Tad walked next to Sarian.

"You don't have to worry about me," Sarian said quietly. "I'm with someone else,"

The girls looked at Sarian excitedly. "Really? Who?" Heather asked.

"Trowa Barton," 

"Oh, he is so cute!" Gloria squealed.

"And he plays a mean electric guitar," Katie added. "His band completely rocks,"

"Band? What band?" Sarian gave Katie a confused look. No one, not even Trowa, had told her about any band.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you! His band, The Exorcism, plays at Shake's Dance Club every Friday night! My god, my favorite song of theirs is 'Getting Closer'. Hey, it's Friday, why don't we all go?" Heather said all this very fast.

"Yeah, come on, Sarian! It will be a great time!" Gloria said.

"Sure, it might be cool," Sarian smiled.

"I'll pick everyone up around nine," Daria said.

"Do you know where I live?" Sarian asked.

"Sure I do," Daria pulled her hair back into a ponytail as they reached the starting lanes.

"How?"

"Let's just say Daria had a brief yet passionate affair with one Duo Maxwell," Katie winked at Sarian as they settled into the blocks.

 ***** * * 

"I'll be back after midnight as usual," Trowa threw on a leather jacket over his ripped jeans and tight, evergreen T-shirt, and headed towards the door.

"Trowa, where do you go on Friday's anyway?" Mika asked, holding a bag of microwave popcorn in one hand, a rental movie in another. She and Quatre were going to watch a movie together.

"You'll never know," Trowa smiled and walked out the door to the waiting van.

A few minutes later, Sarian came down wearing a tight blue top, and a pair of black jeans, and her sandals. She had used her eye make-up to a very nice degree, and her hair fell down over her shoulders.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Duo leaned against the stairway and looked at Sarian.

"None of your business," She answered as a car horn sounded outside. "That's my ride!"

"Hi, Duo!" Daria called from her car as Sarian got into the back seat next to Gloria and Katie. "Aren't you sad this isn't yours anymore?" She made a big show of fixing her tight green top, and flipping her curly auburn hair.

"I want!" Duo made to run out the door.

"Sorry, sucker!" Heather and the girls laughed as they sped away. Duo rushed out the door, and stood gaping on the front lawn.

* * *

Shake's Dance Club was already party central, even if it was only half after nine. It was very dark, and smelled of cigarette smoke and a faint hint of sweat. Colored lights broke the darkness of the club; the only place that was fully lit up was the stage where The Exorcism was playing an upbeat tune. Sarian looked at the exits, the surrounding area, and made plans as to the quickest way to get out of the building if she had to. 

Sarian surveyed the band. Trowa was upfront, playing a black electric guitar that Sarian had noticed in his room when she had first been in there.  He was singing a song about pain, and how it had ruined his life, but how he was happy now. He sounded good, a fine, soft tenor.  The bass guitarist Sarian had seen at track practice. He had long, shaggy blond hair, and green eyes. The front of his white shirt read the name 'Eric'.  A boy in Sarian's etiquette class, Shawn, played the keyboard. He seemed to be doing back up vocals. The long- haired red head of the group was at the drum set. His name was Kenny, and he was in Sarian's dancing class.

"Isn't this great?" Katie shouted over the loud music, her blue eye's purple in the dark.

"Yeah, awesome," Sarian looked at Trowa, his fingers dancing along the guitar strings, his voice shouting out the last vocal of the song. This was met by screaming girls, and whooping boys.

"I love you, Trowa! You rock!" shouted a raven-haired girl standing next to Heather.

"Um, he's taken, sweetie," she said, gesturing to Sarian, who gave the girl a furtive glare. "Go crush on Kenny,"

"Hey! Trowa!" Gloria shouted.

Trowa spotted her, and waved. "Hi!" He shouted over the din of the room.

The group of girls moved right up next to the stage.

"We have a surprise for you," Daria said, smiling.

"No more guitar picks, I have enough," Trowa laughed. He was so different; Sarian was shocked at his demeanor. Here, he was more relaxed, more open.

"No, here," Heather and Katie shoved Sarian (who had suddenly found the exit door very interesting) forward.

Trowa's face fell, and it was very obvious that he was shocked. "Sarian, what are you doing here?"

"What way is that to meet your girlfriend?" Katie giggled.

"Yeah," Gloria agreed.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Trowa smiled now, but he seemed more aloof now.

"I met these girls at practice and they told me about your band," Sarian looked at Trowa and smiled. "You sound really good,"

"Hey, Trowa," Eric came over and hit Trowa in the head. "Flirt later, rock now!"

"One second," Trowa took off his guitar, and jumped off the stage. "Hey, Shawn, play 'Getting Closer'. I'm going to sit this one out!" Shawn nodded. Eric took up Trowa's guitar, and the band began to play a slow song.

"Want to dance?" Trowa shouted. Now that the music was back on, the sound was near deafening.

"Sure," Sarian put her arms around Trowa's neck, and Trowa's hands found Sarian's waist.

They danced the entire song, moving slowly from one foot to the other, rocking gently.  Trowa had never seen Sarian's eyes glow as they did now, the iridescent green shining like a light. 

"It's really cool that you came out here tonight," Trowa whispered next to Sarian's ear.

"How come you don't tell anyone where you go?" Sarian thought all of this was awesome, the lights, the music, Trowa, everything.

"Oh, Heero knows. Nothing gets past that guy. Duo knows too, he's been here twice in the last month. It's just that, Mika and Quatre wouldn't like this,"

"How come?"

"Because they're different. All of these people here, they're punks and punk rockers. Your new friends are the girlfriends of punks and punk rockers. I'm a punk rocker. Quatre and Mika, they're more preppy,"

"Preppy?" Sarian had never heard this term used before.

"They're perfect, model students. They just wouldn't get this. I can't explain," Trowa looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't have to, I get what you mean," Sarian leaned her head against Trowa's chest.

"I'm having a really great time tonight," Trowa said as the song ended.

"So am I," Sarian smiled, and, for the first time in nearly fourteen years, meant it.

* * *

Sarian sat in front of the fireplace in the living room. The clock on the wall read 3:12 a.m. _I'd better get to sleep soon, or I'll be dead tomorrow. _She took her old Delta Compound uniform, and tossed it into the raging fire.  They began to be devoured instantly, the orange flames burning Sarian's number off of the shirt first. _That's right, I'm no longer X213S, I'm Sarian McCarthy: Girlfriend of Trowa Barton and Punk of Atherton-Wexel Academy. This is my own exorcism, the old self is gone, and the new shines brighter than the old. _Sarian sat watching the flames eat at her past life, and watched it turn literally to ashes. After the ashes were cool, she scooped them out of the fireplace, put them in a plastic bag, and threw them away in the kitchen wastebasket. She then walked downstairs to Trowa's room. She'd promised him a good night kiss.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my socks?" Duo scrambled to get ready for school. Monday was upon them.

"No, Mika! Did you see my English notes?" Wufei was walking around with his shirt off and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"You know I haven't," the girl remarked snidely as she walked up to the third floor.

Mika opened the door to Sarian's room, and saw that Sarian was already up and dressed. Well, dressed was stretching it. Sarian had not tucked in the tail of her shirt, and opted to leave it hang over her skirt, which was now almost halfway up her thighs due to rolling it up.  She had also rolled up her sleeves, and now they were to her elbows.  Instead of her knee socks, she wore a new pair of fish net tights. Her school shoes had been replaced by her combat boots, and her sweater was tied around her waist. The beret was perched on top of her straight hair, and it seemed to be the only part of the uniform besides the vest that was being worn correctly. At least, in Mika's eyes.

"Sarian! You're not planning to go to school like that, are you?" Mika stopped dead in the doorway.

"Yes, I am. I like the way I look," Sarian grabbed her bag and made for the door. 

Mika tried to sit her down. "The least I can do is fix your hair,"

"I'm afraid not," Sarian shrugged her off and walked down the stairs.

"Sarian! You can't go to school in fish nets!" Mika said. 

"Sure I can. The student handbook says that female students can wear tights instead of knee socks if they so desire," Sarian walked into the kitchen, and found her an apple in the fruit basket on the table.

"That's not what I meant," Mika sounded a bit worried. "People will not like it,"

"No, your people will not like it. My people will," Sarian bit into her apple.

"Your people? You mean, your hanging out with the punks? No, that is unacceptable,"

"Maybe not for you, but for me, it's fine,"

Duo walked into the kitchen, and did a double take. "Wow, Sarian," he combed his hand through his still unbraided hair. "Looking good,"

"Who looks good?" Trowa walked into the kitchen, sleeves rolled up as well, and shirttail out.

"Your girlfriend," Duo continued to stare.

"Oh, yes she does," Trowa smiled.

Heero walked in and looked at the scene. "Sarian, could I see you outside for a moment?" He headed towards the French doors.

"Sure," Sarian followed him out into the courtyard.

"What is going on?" He asked his sister. "What are you doing?"

"Going to school, just like you,"

"You look almost like a prostitute!"

"Our mother was a prostitute, remember?" Sarian glared at Heero.

Heero sighed. "As your big brother, I can't allow you to go to school like this,"

"But I'm going to," Sarian smiled now.

"I order you not to!" Heero yelled.

Sarian narrowed her eyes and stared at Heero. "You think you can just order me around just because that's the reason we were even created? You're just as bad as Dad!"

Sarian spun around and walked back into the house as Sally came to collect them. Hero saw her order Sarian back up to her room, and a few minutes later, she came down looking the way she was supposed to, only mad. Heero sat down on a bench, and thought about what Sarian had said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I hate writing filler chapters! I can't stand them!  DAY feels the same. 

There's going to be three different stories in this series. The second one's called 'Karma' and the last one's called 'Enlightenment'. Karma should be out in October, and Enlightenment not until maybe May.  I already have story lines written out, I just have to write the stories. But, have to finish this fic first. It's almost done, just about five or four more chapters. The Gundams won't show up until Karma. Sorry.

Well, that's all I have to say. Read and review. Please. 

Suri 


	9. Heero vs Sarian

**Chapter 9- Heero vs. Sarian**

Sarian walked out of the girl's bathroom just as Heero was coming out of his Art I class. He gawked at her, and fumed inside.

_If she thinks she can change her clothes at school, and walk around like that, she's going to get a big ass kicking from big brother, _Heero walked close behind his twin until she walked into the girl's locker room to change for P.E. _I'll get her in class._

_* * *_

"Okay, today we are going to be sparring and practicing our karate skills we have been working on for the past two weeks," Coach Ryan had paired up the students (Mika and Relena, Duo and Wufei, Trowa and Quatre, Sarian and Heero), and was now pacing around the gym, the mats squeaking a bit under his running shoes. "Get with your partner, and start controlled sparring. Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Chang, please no blood this time,"

"Easy for you to say," Sarian heard Duo mutter as he took his fighting stance. She was in her prime; this is what she was born to do. Sarian took a stance of her own, and Heero did the same.

"Begin!" Coach Ryan blew his whistle.

Sarian came at Heero with a reverse punch, which was blocked with a palm block. He countered with a round- house kick, which Sarian grabbed, and held to his leg to her while she control punched him in the stomach. They continued this way for a few minutes before Coach Ryan blew his whistle.

"Alright, you all should be warmed up by now, McCarthy, Yuy! Get into sparring gear!"

"You have no right to say anything about my clothes," Sarian said as she tied the chest pad around her back. She grabbed a headgear, and jammed it on her head.

"You have no right to compare me to our father!" He whispered in her ear as he put on a headgear of his own.

"Why not? You have his demanding personality, his stubbornness, and you look just like him! Well, except for the eyes, you have our mother's eyes," Sarian put on footpads.

"How would you know what Mom looked like?" Heero put on hand guards.

"I have a picture of them together," Sarian walked away towards the coach and the rest of the class. "When they were our age," She walked to one side of the sparring ring.

Heero stood on the other side, and took his stance. Sarian did the same. The twins glared at each other.

"This is a continuous sparring match," Coach Ryan said. "No points will be taken. Begin!"

Sarian analyzed her opponent as she always did before she made the first move. Heero's weight was focused on his back leg; he was going to try to kick her first. His right fist was up; he would attack with his left. Sarian crescent-kicked Heero, but was blocked by a middle block, Heero countered with his left fist, which was countered by a high block from Sarian. Sarian jumped into the air, and delivered a flying sidekick to Heero's ribs. He staggered back, and then performed a perfect jump spin sidekick, which caused Sarian to gasp.

_You're tougher than this, _Sarian reminded herself. She jumped, and tornado kicked Heero across the face. Heero staggered back, rubbing his face. Before Coach Ryan could examine Heero, Heero charged Sarian and punched her hard in the chest.

Sarian was sick of this. She jumped high in the air, and smashed Heero's head between her legs. Amazingly, he just shook his head instead of going unconscious. Heero, before he could stop and control his anger and power, elbowed Sarian hard in the temple.

Sarian was sent into shock. The last thing she heard before going unconscious was Trowa shouting her name at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"She's been unconscious for four days, Sally. I don't think she'll be okay if she doesn't wake up soon," Wufei explained to the worried guardian on a late Thursday night.

"How could Heero have done this?" Sally wondered. "He's so in check of his emotions,"

"Sarian must have said something really horrible to him if he got that mad at her," Quatre delivered tea to the quiet third floor bedroom.

"The other doctors don't know what's wrong with her. There must be some glitch in the DNA she has," Sally sipped her hot tea. "When I examined her myself, her pulse was slow, very slow. Her heart was hardly beating. I agree with you Wufei." Sally gave the boy a worried look. "If she doesn't wake up soon, I don't think she'll make it,"

"Don't say that," Trowa lifted his bed from Sarian's bed sheets, his eyes were bloodshot. He had not left her side save for school, and he seemed to stop sleeping and even eating anything. "Please, don't say that,"

"We have to think of the possibility, Trowa. Sarian might not wake up," Wufei said, stirring his tea with a spoon.

"SHUT UP! JUST CAUSE YOU'RE A SEXIST JERK, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST CONDEMN SARIAN TO DEATH WITHOUT DUE CAUSE! SHE HAS TO WAKE UP!" Trowa shouted at Wufei. Wufei's jaw dropped, but he quickly shut his mouth. His eyes narrowed.

"Who ever said I didn't care?" He snapped before going across the hall to his own room. Sally flinched when he slammed the door shut.

Sarian stirred a bit, and then opened her eyes slowly. She promptly shut them again due to the light. "Trowa? Trowa?" She called, as she opened her eyes again. 

Trowa's face lit up, and he smiled for the first time in four days, "Yeah, I'm here. I'm right here beside you," He clasped her hand in his, and kissed her on the forehead. 

Sarian suddenly sat up very quickly, and got out of bed. "I'm going down to the kitchen. I'm hungry," She made a go for the door, but it was blocked by Sally.

"I think you should stay in bed. You've been unconscious for four days!"

"Really?" Sarian shrugged. "That explains why I'm so **hungry**," She again tried to go around Sally. "Sally, please. I was designed to take a hit, get over it, and, after I woke up, go right back to living. If you'll examine me, you'll find me perfectly fit. Now, I won't be if I don't eat." 

Trowa put his arm around Sarian's shoulders. "I'll watch her Sally. If she has a weird, unexplainable, sudden spasm, you'll be the first to know,"

"Very comforting, Trowa," Sally said as she watched the boy help Sarian down the stairs.

* * *

Heero sat in the garden, staring at the stars. _Wonder what's happening in space. Has to be better than here. _Heero was very shook up about what he had done to his sister. _Is Sarian right? Am I really that much like Helix? If I am, what am I capable of?_ He stared at his open hands. _What can these hands do?_

Duo walked out into the garden. He wore a solemn expression on his face, for once. He sat down next to Heero. "Hey, you okay?"

"No, I almost killed a person," Heero looked into the sky again.

"You've killed people before, lots of people."

"Yeah, but nobody I knew," Heero looked at Duo. "Duo, what do you think about?"

Duo gave Heero a shocked look. "You really want to know what goes on in my head? You are a brave man indeed,"

He pulled a blade of grass out of the ground.

"Really, Duo,"

"You're serious,"

"Damn right I am," Heero looked at Duo with conviction.

"Alright, umm, what goes on in my head? I think about women, bikinis, women wearing bikinis, women on the beach in bikinis, me on the beach surrounded by women in bikinis . . ."

"I get the picture, Duo,"

"I also think about what I'm going to make of myself. I'm pretty smart (at least I think so), and I could do just about anything. I just don't want to be a politician. But, that's what everyone expects me to be,"

"I wouldn't mind, it would keep me busy," Heero twiddled his thumbs. "Now, what did you come out here to tell me?"

"Oh yeah!" Duo clapped himself on the head. "Sar woke up about half an hour ago. She's eating a big pile of spaghetti in the kitchen,"

"Why didn't you tell me, bakatare?" Heero jumped up, and ran through the open French doors.

"Why must everyone call me that?" Duo whined, as he lay down on his back at stared at the sky.

* * *

"Can you forgive me?" Heero looked hopefully at his sister, who looked very much the slob with spaghetti sauce all around her mouth from her binge. He had just gone through a long, sorrowful apology that would have made Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ look like a comedy act. Heero hoped to God Sarian would forgive him. He had to find out more about his past and his parents.

"I guess," Sarian wiped her mouth with her napkin. "If you agree to do me a little favor,"

"Anything," Heero said.

"I want you to set up a girl I know, and a guy from Trowa's band, Kenny," Sarian forked more spaghetti, and chewed before speaking again. "She's a friend from my world culture class, Yuna Yongei. Yuna has had the hots for Kenny for a long time, and she wants to have him as her date for the Cheery Blossom Spring Ball,"

"Done, anything you want," Heero smiled, and walked out of the room.

"What band is this, Trowa Barton?" Sally asked as she sat next to a binging Sarian. 

"Just a band that plays at a dance club every night," Duo came in from the garden. "They totally rock,"

"Sarian, honey, it's customary for people to breathe between bites," Trowa gaped at Sarian.

" Ah en old eath or hive inets," Sarian said through the noodles.

"What?" Sally stared at the girl.

"She said she can hold her breath for five minutes," Wufei said as he removed bottled water from the refrigerator and walked back out of the room.

"I should hope so," Sally continued to stare at Sarian as she continued to stuff her mouth to it's maximum capacity.

* * *

"This is a picture of our parents. Mom was fifteen and Dad was nineteen," Sarian had walked down to Heero's room at a late hour of the night with the picture of their parents.

"Helix looks almost happy," Heero took the picture from Sarian, and stared at it. His father looked exactly like him, only he had green eyes like Sarian. His dark hair was cut short, but was a bit shaggy, and highlighted from the sun. He wore a full-bodied camouflage jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up, black combat boots and a utility belt like the one Sarian had. A faint smile played on his lips. At nineteen, Helix McCarthy was a handsome teenager.

Theresa Mercedes was older looking for her age; she resembled a seventeen-year-old, maybe eighteen. She was very pretty. Her long, wavy dark brown hair flowed to her shoulders, and her liquid brown eyes stared at Heero. "Her eyes are just like mine," he said aloud. Theresa wore a short black skirt, and a red halter- top with the kanji symbol for fire stitched into it with black thread. She wore no jewelry, and a pair of short clogs on her small feet. She was almost to Helix's shoulder, but she would have been shorter without the clogs. She too smiled, only the smile was bigger than Helix's. His arm was around her waist, and he held her close to his body. The front of the Compound was seen in the background.

"This picture was taken by our grandfather, General McCarthy, leader of the Delta Compound," Sarian looked at the picture with Heero. "He wanted a picture of his son for his desk,"

"How do you know?"

"Because that's where I stole it from," Sarian explained.

Heero stared at the picture of his father and mother. "They look like they were in love,"

"I don't think so," Sarian said. "Helix wasn't stripped of his emotions (none of the X1 generation were), but he shut his off. In fact, the reason he wanted nothing to do with us was because he was afraid of forming an emotional attachment to us,"

"I think he did love our mother," Heero stared at the woman's eyes. "Why else would he be smiling?"

"Never thought of that before," Sarian said. She got up, and went for the door. "Keep the picture, I have another one. I made a copy in case you wanted one." She walked out without another word.

Heero lay back, and continued to stare at the picture. He thought about his father, and how Sarian had said he was just like him.

Maybe that wasn't a compliment, but at least it was something.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  How are y'all doing? Good? You sure? Okay then.

DAY said that she absolutely loved the last chapter of this fic. I guess it was very good, now that I think about it. Oh, and the new OC, Yuna Yongei? That's a character I made focusing on DAY's personality. I took the Yuna from her penname, and Yongei is the name of her favorite character in my Yu Yu Hakusho fic. He's a fire demon with a lot of piercing, a happy go lucky outlook, and an Australian accent. He's great.

Well, that's all I have.

C Yah! 

Suri     


	10. At the Club

**Chapter 10- At the Club**

Sarian walked down the stairs dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans, and a black crop top. She had taken a black pen, and drawn sunrays around her belly button. Even after her phase of unconsciousness, Sarian was ready for a night out on the town with Trowa. It was Friday, and they were going to Shake's.  

"Looking good, gorgeous," Trowa planted a huge kiss on her lips as they walked out of the door.

"Hey!" Heero's cry made them turn around halfway down the sidewalk.

"We're coming too," Duo jumped into the waiting band van, followed by Trowa and Sarian.

"Hey, Trowa," Eric called from the wheel. "Is the dipstick with a tail with you?"  

"It's a braid!" Dup said, clutching the long, woven mass of hair.

"Yeah, he is. And so's Heero," Trowa nodded to the dark, silent boy.

"Whatever," Eric stomped on the gas, and the floored it. "Kenny and Shawn are already at Shake's. They're doing something with the wiring. Said it got all screwed up the last time we cleaned up."

"Yeah, the line from my guitar to my amp looked like a ball of string," Trowa smiled as Sarian snuggled up to him.

"You shouldn't jump around and move so much," Eric said; nearly back ending a car when he almost forgot to stop. 

"It's all about atmosphere," Trowa remarked.

"Why are you here again, Heero?" Duo asked, and was startled by the fact that Heero was glaring at Sarian snuggling up with Trowa, who was caressing her shoulder with his hand.

"I have some business to attend to," Heero looked away as Trowa and Sarian began kissing. He did not want to see his sister suck face with one of his friends.

"Would you please limit your PDA to a more private setting, and not my seats please," Eric almost sideswiped a car merging from one lane to another. "I just had them cleaned."  

* * *

"Hey, Sarian! Over here!" Katie called Sarian over to a collection of small love seats, no mean feat as the tape-recorded music was already blaring through the speakers. After greeting everyone, Trowa kissed Sarian on the lips, and headed for the back room to get ready to play.

"Girl, you have so got him hooked!" Heather said.

"I know a guy who can't take his eyes off of you," Gloria pointed to Duo, who had stayed with Heero, but was gaping openly at Heather.

"He must be confusing me with Daria," Heather laughed, and then looked at Duo again. "He is the cutest confused man."  

"Girl, if you want the man," Daria flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Take him! I already had my fill of Maxwell,"

"Ask him to dance," Sarian said. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"True," Heather smiled, and left the group. She walked over to Duo, and was seen shouting something in his ear. Duo perked up immediately, and he led Heather to the dance floor.

"They look like they're having fun," Katie remarked.

"Yeah," Sarian thought about dancing with Trowa. She could not wait to do that again.

"Hey everyone!" Yuna Yongei slid in next to Daria. A punk rocker to the core, Yuna always looked the part. Not only was her platinum hair that was just past her ears had a way of spiking itself, it was streaked with black. Yuna had told Sarian in class that it would be streaked blue, had the Academy not had a rule on hair being only natural colors. She was tall, and model skinny, which was weird because she ate everything and thought dieting was for losers. Her long, black jeans and emerald green shirt matched perfectly with her crystal blue eyes. She wore her trademark power blue, floppy hat, and her sunglasses. 

"Konbanwa! Wassup?" Katie smiled.

"Nothing," Yuna gazed longingly at the stage. "Nothings up until the band starts to play,"

"Just admit it," Gloria joked. "We all know about your huge crush on Kenny,"

"I do not have a crush on Kenny!" Yuna's blushing suggested other wise. 

"Hey, girls!" Shawn's tawny head appeared between Katie and Daria, who shrieked. "Ah, women. Can't stop screaming for me," Shawn sounded wistful.  

"To leave them alone!" Sarian joked. This was met by vivacious laughter by the other girls. 

"Yeah, say what you want," Shawn came around and plopped down between Katie and Daria. He put his arm around Daria's shoulders, who immediately shook him off. "You know you want me," he told her.  

"What do you want?" Katie sounded bored, but looked like she was enjoying this.

"Band's about to start. Oh, man, I got to go! See you around sweet cheeks," Shawn tried to kiss Daria, but was smacked across the face.

"I know I deserved that," Sarian heard Shawn saw as he walked away rubbing his face.

* * *

"Having fun?" Trowa looked into Sarian's eyes as he slow-danced with her. He looked very good tonight, especially under the constantly changing colors of Shake's. 

Sarian rested her head on his chest. "Yeah, more than I can tell."  

"Are you still, you know, void of emotion?" Trowa had been wondering if she was genuinely reacting with her feelings, or if she was pretending as she had been taught to.

"Sometimes," Sarian brought her arms up and around Trowa's neck. "But, not with you; never with you. Trowa, you make me happy, really, truthfully happy. You were the first person in nearly fourteen years who made me feel happy again. And, I am eternally grateful. You have changed me so much, and for the better. Trowa, I . . ." Sarian was unable to say the words; she didn't know what to say.

"Sar, I, I think I'm falling in love with you," Trowa said in a big rush.

Happiness filled Sarian's eyes. "I think I am too," Trowa smiled, and hugged Sarian tight as 'Getting Closer' ended. He kissed her firmly, even as the people began to stare at the lead singer kissing the new girl.

"Nice, very nice. Now, TROWA BARTON, CUT IT OUT AND GET BACK ON STAGE SO WE CAN BEGIN TO PLAY MUSIC AGAIN!" Eric yelled into the microphone. 

"We'll resume this later," Trowa promised Sarian as he went back up to the stage.

* * *

Heero had coached Eric on what exactly to say when the moment came for him to do his thing. It was perfectly planned out. The script was memorized, the roses were bought, and The Exorcism had learned the music and lyrics quickly, with the exception of Kenny. The only thing wrong was that Kenny and Yuna had no idea that they would be set up in front of everyone in Shake's Dance Club.

_Just hope the man does not mess up, _Heero sipped his drink, a virgin mango daiquiri. _One flaw, and the mission has failed. Everything has to go exactly as planned. Duo is ready; I can see him from here. Hope Sarian does her part. My sister has to be able to get Yuna to dance if she can disarm a nuclear warhead for crap's sake._

_Good, _Sarian was leading Yuna onto the dance floor, and she was surrounded by all of the other girls. _No way of escape. Good sis. Eric should be doing his thing right about now._

Sure enough, at the end of the song, Eric took the microphone from Trowa as planned. "Ladies and gentlemen, you may not be aware of this, but one girl in this dance club is going to be very lucky tonight. Because *holds up finger and sweeps the audience* she is going to get to walk out of here on one of the arms of a member of The Exorcism, but she is also going as his date to the exclusive, invitation only Cheery Blossom Spring Ball!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Kenny walked down from the drum set, and whispered something in Eric's ear.

"What's going on, man?" Kenny held a hand over the microphone. He was very surprised when Eric put his arm around him and turned back to the audience.

"Yes, ladies, one lucky girl is walking out on the arm of our very own drummer, Kenny!" More cheers from the girls and whoops from the boys.

"Who in the what now?" Kenny was shocked and surprised.

"Daria, if you please!" Eric motioned to the back, and showed Daria at the drum set. She began a drum roll.

"Will Kenny's secret crush please be carried up!" Eric motioned to the crowd.

Sarian grabbed Yuna's shoulders, and Duo grabbed her feet. Together they carried the shocked girl through the crowd, up to the stage and delivered her to Eric. Daria stopped drumming. 

"Kenny, Yuna has had a crush on you since the first moment she saw you, sneaking around the school grounds defacing public property!" Eric was following the script to Heero's specifications.  

Kenny's face lit up. "Really? I've had a crush on you!" He smiled. "Ever since I overheard you cussing out Fa Mika over her overzealous hair brigade!"  

"Really?" Yuna was on the point of crying, quite a thing for a punk rocker. 

Eric handed Kenny a large bouquet of red roses. Kenny looked at Yuna and said, "Yuna, will you go to the Ball with me as my girlfriend?"

Yuna had really begun crying now. This was the happiest thing that had ever happened to her. She finally managed to speak. "Yes." Kenny handed her the flowers, and kissed her on the lips. A huge round of applause broke out in the dance club. 

Eric resumed his MC duties. "Kenny, Yuna, if you will please step off of the stage for a minute, we have a special song prepared just for you." He returned the mike to Trowa, who immediately began the opening for a long, slow, beautiful love song.  

"Mission completed." Heero toasted himself, and then took a long, slow sip of his daiquiri.

* * *

"That was a real sweet thing you did for Yuna," Trowa said as Sarian sat down on his bed. It was about one o' clock in the morning. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Heero did most of it," Sarian replied, putting her hand behind Trowa's neck. "I just gave him the idea."  

Trowa leaned in, and kissed Sarian. They made out for a few minutes before Sarian leaned back, and took Trowa with her. Her kisses were firm and aggressive. His were sweet and gentle. Trowa stopped kissing Sarian, and looked deep into her eyes. "The Ball is tomorrow night. I get to wear a stuffy tuxedo, you get to wear a dress you probably can't breathe in."  

"I'm waiting for when we can get out of those clothes," Sarian remarked, smiling.   

Trowa was a bit shocked, but got over it. He lay down next to Sarian, and snuggled up to her. "I have a feeling, tomorrow night will change the future for us both."  

Trowa could not have said more fateful words.      


	11. Going to A Ball

**Chapter 11- Going to A Ball**

"Hold still, Duo. It's not like you're getting a hair cut," Mika was trying to brush Duo's hair out for the Ball.

"I'm getting a hair cut?" Duo's eyes grew very wide. "Noooooo!"

"Calm down, we're not cutting your hair! We're just going to get the tangles out!" Relena was holding Duo down in the kitchen chair. This looked very funny as it was nearly nine o'clock, and Relena and Mika were in ball gowns with their hair and make-up done. "It won't hurt a bit!" Mika took hold on a section of loose hair, and detangled it.

"OUCH! GET OFF!" Duo tried again to get away, but failed.

"I got the tuxedo," Quatre walked in, holding a traditional black and white tuxedo.

"WHAT? Not only do I have to be tortured, I have to dress up? No way!" Duo was appalled.

 "Well, I'm sure Heather would **love** for you to come to the Ball in jeans and a T-shirt," Quatre said sarcastically. "Yup, she won't be expecting you to look nice and handsome at all,"

"Gimme!" Duo would have lunged out of the chair if Relena had let him. 

"Duo in a tux. That's something you won't see everyday," Heero walked nonchalantly into the kitchen. He looked rather handsome in his tuxedo.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Duo was trying to escape from the clutches of Relena. "Gimme tux!" 

"Mika, why is my dress ballooning outward?" Sarian walked into the kitchen in her dress, hair done and all.

"Oh, that's just the way it's made," Mika was still detangling Duo's hair. "Haven't you ever worn a dress before?"

"Well, since I grew up on a military compound, I would think not," Sarian shot a glare at Mika. 

"Hey, Sarian, could I see you in the garden for a bit?" Trowa walked into the kitchen, dressed up and ready to go. He carried a silver bag.

"Sure," Sarian went over to the French doors, and opened them.

The night air was a bit frigid, as expected for the spring. The torches were lit, and the garden seemed to glow. There was excitement in the air, even the koi swimming in the pond seemed to be happy.

Sarian walked down to the bench and sat down. Trowa closed the French doors, then joined Sarian on the bench. "You look really pretty," He said.

"Thanks, you too," Sarian saw the reaction on Trowa's face. "I mean, you're not pretty, you're handsome. Very handsome, not pretty." Sarian was flabbergasted; _I have definitely changed in the past three weeks. What will I be like this time next year_?

"Well, here. It's a gift," Trowa handed Sarian the silver shopping bag. "A tradition of the Cherry Blossom Spring Ball is that the guy gets a gift for the girl he's taking. I hope you like it."

Sarian opened the bag, reached in, and pulled out a book with a white marbleized cover with a silver lock. Two small keys and a silver pen hung from a white ribbon attached to the spine.

"It's a journal," Trowa smiled as he watched Sarian undo the lock, and look at the pure white pages. "I thought you might need a place to write down everything on your mind,"

"Trowa, it's beautiful. Thank you very much," Sarian kissed Trowa lightly on the lips.

"Sar, there's been something going through my head, and I feel I should just come out and say it right now before things get to serious." Trowa looked at the gravel paving. "I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Heero, and you two seem to be getting along pretty well. And, if he's the one you'd rather be with instead of me, then I won't stop you from being with him. He's my friend and I couldn't keep him or you from happiness,"

"Trowa that's gross! He's my brother!" Sarian burst out before she could stop herself.

"Ah, well that's nice," Trowa then realized what Sarian had said. "WHAT?"

"Heero's my brother; my twin brother to be more specific." Sarian smiled at Trowa's shocked face.

"You mean that Heero's a Delta soldier?" Trowa was sent into shock.

"Yeah, he's X212H, or Helios as he would have been called. But, he escaped the grounds when he was seven, and I only learned about him during the week the General let me take off after Taxen raped me. I hacked into the computer server, and found out all about him. You're more shocked than I was when I found out."

"So, Heero's your brother," Trowa was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, and if we started going out, that would be incest," Sarian said. "I don't think you have anything to worry about,"

"That's very nice," Trowa smiled again, then kissed Sarian.

Duo walked out into the garden with his hair braided and his tuxedo on. "Come on, let's go. The limos are waiting!"

"On, lusty gentleman," Sarian quoted.

* * *

"Now, I have to warn you. Since we're Milliardo Peacecraft's wards, we're pretty famous here on Earth, so the press will have a field day when we get here," Trowa told Sarian as they rounded the circle drive of the Asihare Prince Hotel.

"Is that bad?" Sarian clutched her handbag, in which held her new journal, pen, and some stuff Mika had her put in there.

"Depends on how you look at it," Trowa said as the door was opened by the chauffer. He got out first, and then held out his hand to Sarian.

There seemed to be a thousand flashes going off at once. Sarian was blinded as she got out of the car, and stood on the red carpet leading up to the front of the Hotel. Pressmen called out loudly.

"Trowa! Trowa look here!"

"Hey, Barton! Give us a smile!"

"Who's your new girlfriend?"

"Sarian McCarthy," Trowa answered to the sea of photographers. They then seemed to focus solely on her after that, and Sarian was tired of smiling when they entered the lobby of the hotel and were escorted to the ballroom. 

"Well, we're here," Trowa said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, hey! So, finally someone else knows about the twins now!

Logged down with homework. Fingers hurt. Must rest.

Funny rhyme I got from my friend Rach:

Jack and Jill went up the hill

To have a little fun

Stupid Jill forgot the Pill,

And now they have a son.

Hee Hee Hee. Funny, at least in my mind. There are funnier ones, but I won't tell them now. 

What fun this chapter was to write. 

Suri      


	12. Delta Storm

**Chapter 12- Delta Storm**

A.C. 197, April 17 

_There are certain things Relena forgot to tell me about etiquette at Balls:_

_It is never appropriate to smack the assistant of your guardian across the face, even if he did say he wanted you in bed. Especially if he is drunk as this one was._ _It is never appropriate on the occasion of meeting your guardian for the first time to tell him that he was younger than what you expected, and not an old geezer._ _It is never appropriate to stare openly at the pregnant stomach of your guardian's new wife. Even if they have only been married for about three months, and she's almost eight months along._ _It is never appropriate to mention the above._ _It is never appropriate to tell your guardian's little sister to bugger off and leave you alone in front of your guardian._ _It is never appropriate to put escargot in your mouth, and then spit it out into a potted plant when you think nobody is watching. Someone with a very long braid will always find it, and call attention to it in a loud, obnoxious voice._

_Can you believe I was stupid enough to do all this? Poor Lucrezia Peacecraft must be so emotionally wounded now._

_Sar _

"Aw, come on, Sar," Trowa said as he read what Sarian had written. It's not that bad,"

Sarian glared at Trowa. "Even I am prone to embarrassment. I feel stupid!" She stuffed her journal into her handbag.

"Let's just dance," Trowa sighed as the string quintet started to play a new tune.

After a few songs, Sarian was looking like she was enjoying herself again, and she even laughed and apologized when she bumped into Wufei and his date, a girl from his Physics class. "This is fun," She laughed as Trowa twirled her around the dance floor in a fast waltz. 

"Yeah, things are more fun when you're with someone you love," Trowa smiled. The quintet began to play a slower, more somber tune. 

"I love you Trowa Barton," Sarian rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Trowa smiled, and then turned to kiss her on the lips.

"No PDA at a Ball Trowa!" Duo smirked as he danced with Heather. "Save it for your bedroom!"

"Have fun, Sar!" Heather winked suggestively at her.

"There has never been a couple more suitable for each other," Trowa said.

"Except, maybe us," Sarian looked into Trowa's eyes. "Trowa, would you mind, if I started talking without the monotone?"

Trowa looked a bit shocked, then smiled. "I think that I want to know what you really sound like,"

"How's this?" Sarian's voice was lighter, and so much more different. She hadn't spoken without a monotone since she was three. 

"Beautiful," Trowa was shocked to hear her real voice. It had an Irish tinge in some of the vowels, and was a bit louder than her other voice.

The song ended a few minutes later. Jack DeLaur came up to Sarian and asked her to dance. Trowa nodded and went to ask Mika for a dance. Another fast waltz came on.

"Finally. We meet again," Jack smiled.

"We just saw each other at track practice," Sarian was strangely drawn to Jack. He was a very charismatic person. "So, you're here representing your father's company?"

"Yeah, something like that," Jack turned her quickly, then drew Sarian in close again. 

"What does your father do anyway?" Sarian smiled again.

"DeLaur Enterprises specializes in weapon construction for the government's army," Jack winked at her. "Let's just say we've come under some heavy fire from Relena Peacecraft. She wants us to stop our construction, but her brother wants us to stay in business. Even though we are at peace, we never know when some rebels will show up. Actually, there has been some news that an army is building in the southern region of Japan,"

_Where Delta Compound is, but they shut it down, _Sarian thought. "Really?"

"Yes," Jack's face was suddenly stony. "They say there is a rebel army springing up that plans to take over the government, and rule as a dictatorship. They seem to think that a democracy is too free, and that things would be done more efficiently was a dictatorship,"

"But, the Peacecraft's would never allow that," Sarian frowned.

Jack smiled, "Exactly. Which is why none of us should worry about anything," Jack tweaked Sarian on the nose. "Especially pretty girls like you,"

Sarian smiled. "You remind me of someone. Someone I used to know, but you can't be him. He's dead," Sarian's face fell.

"Why can't I?" Jack leaned in close; his face was mere centimeters away from Sarian's. "Don't you recognize me?"

Sarian's face was blank with shock. "Ladae," she breathed.

Jack (or Ladae) smiled, then hugged Sarian close. "I knew you wouldn't forget me. I knew it, even when Head Instructor said you would,"

"Helix? What's my father have to do with anything?"

* * *

Your mouth is full of blood. Head Instructor has been knocking you around for what seems like forever. Every part of your body is on fire. You know he has broken your left arm, you heard it crunch and snap. You think he may have gotten the leg too, but it just feels like it's swollen. Helix picks you up, and brings his knee up to your back hard. He lets you fall to the ground, and laughs at your screams of pain. He picks you up again, but this time he sets you down in a metal chair. He circles you, calculating.

_"I hope this has made it clear that you are never going to see my daughter again," He crouches down by you, and rests his crossed arms on your throbbing knees. This only makes the pain double, and he knows this._

_"Yes, Head Instructor," You grit your teeth in pain._

_"I could let you die," Helix makes it looks like he is seriously thinking about this. "Or I could let you live. What do you want?" He smiles._

_"If it means that I'll never see Sarian again, I'd rather die here in pain," You realize you've just signed your own death warrant._

_Helix looks a bit shocked at this answer. He stands up, and crosses to your back. "You love my daughter, yes? You'd do anything to make sure she stays out of harm?"_

_You nod._

_"Well, here's a deal. In exchange for never seeing X213S ever again, you will live and train solely under me. You'll grow up to be the best of the best; even have control one day over an entire fleet of Delta soldiers. What do you say to that? She'll live on happily, but you'll never be with her again. However, if you don't hold up your end of the bargain, and go see her, even once, she'll be the one to die,"_

_"As long as she stays happy and safe, I'll do anything you want," You close your eyes and drop your head._

_"Perfect," Helix says menacingly._

* * *

"What happened?" Sarian looked into Ladae's sad eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing that I won't forget any day soon," He mumbled. "Whatever, at least we're together again," Ladae smiled, and his eyes lit up.

Sarian's face fell, "No, Ladae. We're not together anymore,"

"What?" Ladae's face was dark again.

"Ladae, I thought you were dead. We all did. I've moved on since then. I don't love you anymore. I love Trowa. There's only one person I want to share my life with now, and that's not you," Sarian looked at the floor. "I'm sorry,"

Ladae looked unnerved. "It's alright. We'll be together soon anyway," He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sarian asked as the glass ceiling exploded from above. Men shouted and women screamed as glass shards flew everywhere. Robes flew down, and masked soldiers repelled down them. They all wore the camouflage uniform and symbol to the Delta Compound. When they hit the floor, they drew out guns, and fanned out. Heero rushed forward, and tried to punch one soldier out, but was soon grabbed, and held tight with his arms behind his back.

"We have one, search for X221L and X213S!" Sarian heard one of them say.

"We're right here," Ladae grabbed Sarian's wrist and pulled her forward.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sarian struggled to get out of his grasp, but none of her techniques worked. Ladae really was better than she was now.

"That's right, she isn't," Trowa stood before Ladae. "Let her go you bastard!"

Ladae whipped a gun out of his jacket, and shot Trowa in the abdomen.

"TROWA!" Sarian screamed. She broke Ladae's grip, and rushed towards the falling man. She caught him before he hit the ground, and held him kneeling on the floor.

"Sar," He gasped, and reached up to her face with a trembling hand.

Sarian kissed his lips, and was then grabbed by soldiers and taken away. "No! Let me go! Trowa! Trowa don't die! Please, don't die!" 

Ladae stood before the shocked crowd, and bowed to Milliardo, who was standing in shock with his wife. "Thanks for the wonderful evening, but I'm afraid I must go. I have higher orders to follow," He grabbed a robe, and was pulled up by a soldier on the roof.

"BASTARD!" Duo shouted at him as he knelt next to a jerking Trowa.

"Sar, Sarian," Trowa mumbled before he lost consciousness.

"So it has finally happened," Milliardo hung his head. "We're at war again,"

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hmm, what has been happening at Delta Compound in the last three weeks? Will Trowa live to see his love again? What actions will the new government take to ensure that peace is kept? And, what will happen to Sarian and Heero when they go back to their father? These answer's coming up in the next chapter, Sins of The Father.

Sorry I haven't uploading since, I dunno when I last updated. Sophomore year sucks. At least I have a date to Homecoming. That's a plus. Homework is horrible, and I hate it! It's the reason I haven't been able to write anything! Bah!

Suri-san


	13. Sins of the Father

**Chapter 13- Sins of the Father**

"Let me go you bastards!" Sarian shrieked as the helicopter landed in the field next to Delta Compound.

"Now, now X213S, calm down. You're home again," Ladae said leisurely as he jumped out into the grass. He took Sarian from her captures, and began to escort her up to the main building of the Compound.

"Let go! Let me go!" Heero was struggling against the three guards who were having a tough time restraining him.

"Shut up Helios," Ladae called back to the boy. "Your father will be very angry with me if he knows I have 'spoiled' you,"

"TO HELL WITH MY FATHER!" Heero yelled just before he was hit soundly on the back of the head by one of the guards.

"Good job X145R!" Ladae said as he and Sarian walked through the front doors of Delta Compound.

"So, what does my father want me for?" Sarian had decided struggling was foolish at this point.

"He just wants some father-daughter time," Ladae led her up a flight of stairs.

"He wants to kill me doesn't he?"

Ladae gave Sarian a funny look, "Now why would he want to kill his favorite twin? Oh, and you should know, what's up these stairs on the next floor isn't pretty,"

"What happened?" Sarian asked as they reached the top of the stairs. Her eyes filled with horror as she took in the sight. "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Heero awoke tied to a cold metal chair. He was in a sparse room with white walls, and a white tile floor. In a metal chair across from him sat an older replica of himself: Helix McCarthy. 

"So, Helios, you've grown up from the dissident seven year old you were when you escaped. You've grown into a respectable pilot of a Gundam, and a very good fighter. I'm very impressed by what you have become outside the Compound. I'm proud to say you are my son," Helix smiled.

"Kiss my ass," Heero snapped.

"You have your mother's fiery spirit. Her eyes aren't the only thing you've inherited," Helix stood up, and went to the small window.

"What do you want? Why have you kidnapped me and my sister?" Heero's eyes narrowed.

"I have plan for you two and Ladae, the last survivors of X2," Helix looked at him.

"What do you mean, the last survivors?"

* * *

The bodies of the X2 generation lay in neat rows, and from their heads down they were covered in white sheets. Expressions of pain and horror would be fixed upon their faces forever. 

"What happened? Who did this to them?" Sarian's face was streaked with tears as she rounded on Ladae. "WHO TERMINATED THEM?"

"Your father. He had their poison capsules explode, and they died." Ladae smiled. "It was quite entertaining to hear their final screams."

Sarian cried without restraint. She could barely speak, "These were my friends, my brothers and sisters, and he killed them all. My father killed them," Sarian would have fallen to the floor, but Ladae held her up.

* * *

"So, you killed all of us. You are a murderer," Heero said.

"So are you. If the government's files are correct, you've had your fair share of battle as well," Helix sat back down in his chair. "You're exactly like I was when I was seventeen,"

"What? In love with a prostitute?" Heero watched for his father's reaction.

Helix's eyes hardened. "Theresa and I were never in love," He looked at the floor. "I knew you were too much like her. I should have killed you then,"

Heero's eyes widened. What was his father talking about?

"You were so small when you were born, so helpless. They wanted to kill the weaker twin, you, but I said no. Now, I regret it." Helix stood up, the overhead light shadowing his face. "To wrap my fingers around your little neck and crush your windpipe would have been so easy. But no, I followed Theresa's wishes. I can't even terminate you now because you found your capsule and removed it. So, I guess I'll just have to kill you the old fashioned way. But not yet. I have to have a word with your twin first," 

"Keep away from Sarian!" Heero yelled.

"Relax, Helios. You never were very good at meditation," Helix said as he left the room.

* * *

"Why? Why did he have to kill them?" Sarian sobbed in her old barracks.

"Don't be upset, they were only dead weight," Ladae laughed at his joke.

"That's not funny! They were your brothers and sisters too! Don't you have any sympathy?" Sarian looked at Ladae's stony face.

"Soldiers don't have sympathy, mercy, or any emotions of any kind," Ladae replied. Then, his face changed. "Only, they seem to have failed on me," He leaned in, but Sarian moved her head to that he got only neck. "Whatever, I like there too," He leaned in for another.

"No, I said I don't love you anymore," Sarian glared at him.

"Why the hell not?" Ladae was pissed.

"Ladae, we all thought you were dead. They took you away, and we never saw you again. True, at the time I was heartbroken, and I would have done anything to make sure you were safe, but those feelings are gone now. I love Trowa now, that's how things are."

"All these years, you were the only thing I've thought about. I sweated for you, felt pain for you, and I literally lived for you! And now I find out you don't love me? Well, Trowa's dead now, that shot would have killed him. Can't you just forget him?" Ladae moved closer. "Can't you just love me? During my years studying under your father, the old Ladae, the stupid, unsubtle boy I was is gone. Now, I've been reincarnated into this," Ladae gestured to himself. "A man any X2 girl would love! I'm strong, fast, powerful, what more could be better? What more do you want? Do you want this?" Ladae suddenly pushed her down onto the bed, his hands holding her down. His face was mere centimeters from hers. "Do you want me?"

"Get the hell off of me!" Sarian snapped. "I said get off!"

"No, I won't. Sar, I love you," Ladae kissed her neck again.

"Well, I don't love you," Sarian said. 

Ladae stared at her, and then raised himself up just as the door opened.

"Hello, daughter," Helix said as he entered the room. Sarian sat on her bed in her barracks, sullen and sad. Ladae got up and stood by the door. "Welcome home. I see you and Ladae wasted no time."

"He was getting a little to fresh for my taste," Sarian gritted her teeth.

"I wonder why you haven't mentioned your brothers or sisters yet," Helix mused.

"Why did you kill them? Why?" Sarian looked at the floor.

"Because they were rebellious. I told them about my plan two days after you left. They didn't like it, and they wanted to stop me. So, I killed them. I killed Day too. He wouldn't follow orders, so he had to go," Helix smiled at his daughter. "It's what we are programmed to do, what we were born for. We're killing machines, Sarian. Haven't you realized that?"

"I've realized I don't like being that way," Sarian didn't look at her father. "I don't want this life!"

"But you want one with that Trowa Barton? How long do you think that will last? His kind are so fickle. They love you, and then they lose you as soon as they have what they want." Helix turned Sarian's face towards his. "That's what will happen, Sarian. He doesn't really love you; he just wants you alone in his bed. After that, he'll dump you for the next young girl who comes along. And then what will you do?"

"Trowa's not like that. He's not like anyone I've ever met," Sarian cried.

"Stop doing that! It's pathetic, the way you carry on!" Ladae snapped at her.

"Silence X221L! Don't forget she's still your superior!" Helix turned back to Sarian. "You really think so? You think he'll be with you forever? These types of humans will never be able to fully understand you and what you can do. Your own twin brother, even though he is one of us, will never be able to be what he could have become. You need your own kind. *Whisper* He'll never understand you, and if he can't understand you, how will he love you? It's better just to let him go. Ladae is your kind, and a very capable man. Trowa is human, and almost a stranger to what you can really become, what with your enhanced hearing, sight, smell, physical abilities, not to mention your hereditary berserker blood, he'll never be able to get close to you. It's best to just let him go," Helix smiled, as Sarian's eyes seemed to change from sad to stony.

"I know what I must do," Sarian's voice was flat again, and her body rigid, even in her ball gown. She reached for her handbag, and pulled out the handgun she had put in, just in case she might need it.

Helix exchanged looks with Ladae, "Good,"

* * *

"He's certainly taking his time getting back," Heero said out loud. He was almost able to get his hands out of the ropes, just a few more minutes, and he'd be able to be free.

The door opened again slowly, and Sarian emerged from the dark hallway. Heero noticed the gun in her hand, and the blank expression on her face. Heero didn't know if this was a good, or a bad thing.

Sarian raised the gun, and leveled it with Heero's heart. She clicked the safety off, "Forgive me brother, for I have sinned,"

BANG

* * *

"Should be just over this field," Quatre said as he piloted the fighter jet.

"I can't believe he shot him!" Duo said.

"I can. Jack DeLaur was a figure of suspicion from the day he came to the Academy," Wufei said, checking the bullets of his handgun.

"Okay, everyone, do you remember the plan?" Quatre looked back at the other two for a second.

"What plan?" Duo asked.

"The one we came up with as we were changing into some real clothes," Wufei adjusted his top buttons on his jacket. 

"But, there are so many holes in it. So many ways this could go completely wrong. For one thing, we don't even know how many guards there are, and we have no idea as to what the interior of the building is like," Duo complained.

"All we have to do is secure an escape route for Sarian and Heero," Quatre said.

"Sarian would most likely be taken to her old barracks. Trowa once said that she mentioned liking viewing the sunset from her barracks window. Her room has to face west. And, since the government cut their funding, they would try to conserve power, so they would only use lights that they needed to. Taking that all into consideration, we have to look for a room that is on the west side with its lights on."

"What if she's not there?" Duo asked Wufei. "What if she's in the same room with Heero?" 

"Sarian said that his would have been to the east, on the other side of the building. And so we check both sides to se which barracks they are in," Wufei replied.

"Glad there's someone besides me to figure things out," Duo smiled.

"So am I," Wufei said as Quatre landed the jet.

* * *

BANG

Sarian had moved her aim from Heero's heart to the bonds that secured him to the chair at the last second. Heero immediately jumped up and Sarian tossed him her handgun. She reached under her dress, and pulled out another one. "Rule 45: Always carry a spare," Her voice was back to normal, and Sarian was smiling.

"Well done, but what do you plan to do now?" Helix looked at his daughter and son with amusement.

"We plan to escape. Thanks for renewing my memories," Heero said. "It was very helpful,"

"Shut up! You're not going anywhere! General Helix has big plans for the two of you," Ladae quipped from the door.

"General? So you're the one who's going to take down the government?" Sarian gritted her teeth.

"That's right, who else is competent enough for the job?" Helix answered.

"Your egotism is your weakness," Sarian said.

"Your futile love for a human is yours," Helix replied sharply. "That will be over soon, when you find out he's dead."

"Shut up!" Sarian shouted. "Trowa can't be dead!"

"Yeah, Trowa's stronger than his thin, sickly, bony body suggests!HeeH" shouted a voice from the now-open window.

"Duo!" Heero wheeled around and ran towards the window. He was halfway out when he was grabbed by Helix and thrown to the ground.

"No! I waited years for the chance to have you back, I will not allow you to escape!" Helix grabbed the gun from Heero's hand, and tossed it to Ladae, who was being choked by Sarian in a tight headlock. Ladae turned the gun around, and shot Sarian in the stomach.

"AAHH!" Sarian's scream turned into a kiai midway, and she grabbed the gun from Ladae and turned it on him. "How much can you love me if you're ready to kill me? Go to hell!" Sarian fired three shots before Wufei jumped through the window, and grabbed her around the middle, blood staining his white jacket. 

"Let's go!" Wufei carried her to the window. Heero had punched out Helix, who was now spitting up blood on the floor. He had escaped through the window, and was running with Duo towards the waiting helicopter. Wufei jumped out the window, and held out his arms to help Sarian down the wood ladder that was leaning against the wall.

"SARIAN!" Helix had Heero's gun, and leveled it with Sarian's shoulder. "DIE!" He fired two rounds, his green eyes burning.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sarian fell towards the ground.    

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Dum da dum dum DUM! Hee hee hee! Will Sarian survive her injuries and the two-story fall? Is Trowa dead or not? What questions will the guys have about Heero and Sarian's past? Find out in the next, and final, chapter of Reincarnation: Going to the Chapel.


	14. Going to the Chapel

**Chapter 14- Going to The Chapel**

"Sar? Sarian?" Heero's voice called to her from the sea of white. Then, Sarian saw a shadow, until finally she could clearly see Heero's face. He sat next to her in a wooden chair. Her hospital bed was next to the window. Machines and tubes protruded from her body, beeping and doing their jobs. "Sarian? SARIAN!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sarian said groggily. _I hate painkillers. _"Where's Helix and Ladae? Are they dead?" 

"No, you're not at the Compound anymore. You're in Tokyo Hospital. We brought you back," Heero's voice, sounded weird, it sounded very different.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing us," Duo's voice called at the end of her bed. From her inclined position, Sarian could see Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Mika, and Relena. "Sally and Milliardo just left. They have to make a televised speech on the thing with Delta."

"Trowa?  Where's Trowa?" Sarian closed her eyes. _God, make him be alive._

"I'm right here," Trowa's voice was husky, and he sounded pained. Sarian turned her head to the left, and saw Trowa lying in a bed as well, but with much more tubes and machines around him than Sarian. "You're lucky. Heero and Wufei were able to give you blood when they were bringing you back. That's why you're not so bad off," Trowa's face contorted in pain.

"You don't have to say anything," Sarian said gently.

"What the hell is going on?" Wufei grumbled. "Heero hasn't told us anything yet. Why did Delta Compound want the two of you, and not just you, Sarian? Who was that man who shot Trowa?"

"I can explain everything," Sarian said, but Heero interrupted.

"No, you lie still. We don't want you aggravating those wounds," Heero told her. Then he turned to the rest of the group. "My real name is X212H, or Helios. Sarian and I are twins. Our father is Helix McCarthy, the man who ordered our capture. He wanted us to join him in the war for a dictatorship that spans the globe and the space colonies, but we refused. That's when you guys showed up. I escaped when I was seven, and I met you eight years later."

"The guy who shot Trowa was named X221L, or Ladae as he was named by his father. He was a boyfriend of mine when I was fifteen, but Helix caught us and took him away. Everyone believed he was dead, until he reappeared as Jack DeLaur. He wanted me to love him again, but I shot him down instead," Sarian bit her lip.

"You mean you killed him," Mika said, unbelieving.

"You shot at an ex-boyfriend? How horrible!" Relena looked feverish.

"It was either shoot him, or die," Sarian replied.

"We escaped, but Helix shot Sarian, and she fell. It was a good thing Duo had run back, and was able to cushion the fall," Heero looked at the man.

"He means she fell on me," Sarian had just realized he had his head wrapped in bandages. "She was already unconscious though from pain,"

"So, you two are twins?" Mika wagged her finger in front of them.

"Yeah, we were born of the same mother at the same time. I do believe that constitutes being a twin," Sarian replied sarcastically. 

Relena paused, then said, "Well, that explains a lot,"

"So, what steps is the government taking to secure safety?" Sarian wondered.

"Milliardo has deployed all troops to guard major cities and landmarks. The space troops have just received orders to be on the look out for other terrorist activities. The entire worlds on code red, and checkpoints have been set up. Every person is being issued special I.D.'s that will allow him or her public transportation, and access into office buildings. Everything is being checked," Relena played with a tress of hair.

"Good that's good," Sarian lay back, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hold still," Heero gingerly maneuvered the scalpel so that the skin would be easy to sew back up.

"It's kind of hard when it hurts like hell," It was a week later, and Sarian was sitting up in her bed, having Heero remove her poison capsule.

"You're fine. You're lucky you were out of range of the button that makes these explode," Heero took a pair of tweezers and stuck them down into Sarian's skin. "This may hurt,"

"It already does dumb ass!" Sarian growled.

"Katie's vocabulary is affecting you in bad ways. Have they been to see you yet this week?" Heero took his eyes off the cut for a minute.

"Yeah, all of them came in. Yuna and Kenny are doing well. They both have jobs now at the new CD store in Rippongi district." Sarian looked at the job her brother was doing.

"Good, that's nice." Heero jerked the tweezers up sharply, and up between the tines was a blood- covered pill. "Got the little bastard," He commented.

"Good, just control the flow of blood for now," Sarian dabbed at her own wound with a cotton wad.

"You know, he will come back for us. Helix isn't the type of man that will just let people like us go free."

"I know, he'll be back," Sarian looked her brother in the eye.

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting," Heero smiled.

Sarian did too, "Let the battle begin,"

* * *

"I do,"

"Good, by the power invested in me by the country of,"

"Get on with it!"

"Quiet Duo!"

"Where was I? Oh, yes, by the power invested in me by the country of Japan, I now pronounce you man and wife. The consent has been given by the guardians, you may now kiss the bride,"

*Kiss*

"I now present to all of you present, Mr. and Mrs. Trowa Barton,"

AUTHOR'S NOTE- See you later in the next fic in the series. Karma will be out shortly.

God bless you all,

Hatsuri Botosai ^-^ 


End file.
